Effected Destiny Part 1
by Viperstrike2
Summary: Our favourite guardian is investigating an anomaly on the moon that grabs him and deposits him onto Eden prime
1. Chapter 1 Eden Prime v2

Effected Destiny

Mass effect -destiny FanFic

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Setting the scene

This is a Guradian/Tali and Liara / oc

the main character is a warlock called callum McLean

Stormcaller-master

Some void and sunsinger skills

Takes place after shadow keep

Ghost goes by the name Casper

Loadout

No turning back compound bow

Hero's burden smg

Both with the shader calus's selected

D.A.R.C.I exotic sniper rifle

The exotic ghost shell Trichromatica with calus's selected

Other inventory weapons are Crimil's dagger, Prometheus Lens, Leviathons Breath and Bolt-caster(just because it is such an awesome weapon) there will also be other weapons but these are the big hitters

Iron Gjallarwing sparrow(just because it's the best looking sparrow)

Queen of hearts ship with midnight talons

Solstice hood with midnight talons

Ophidian Aspect with midnight talons

Iron will vestments with calus's selected

Iron will steps

Memory of cayde

Ok this story takes place after shadow keep. Complete campaign of destiny 1 and 2 plus all extensions

Effected Destiny chapter 1

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental 'conversation'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my beta

Story Start

In orbit over the moon, in the cockpit of an Arcadia-class jumpship known as the Queen of Hearts was our guardian and his trustworthy ghost.

"So are we close?" I wondered out loud, eager to get this finished so I get some time to relax...it's been a hard week

"Well, according to Eris Morn we must be." Casper answered

"What are we even after?" I asked, curious why we were even out here

"Some sort of anomaly, Eris thinks it might have something to do with the pyramids so keep an eye out." answered Casper while he scanned the surroundings

[scoffs]

"Damn I hate those guys, I knew he was evil the moment I saw him." I said

"I thought he looked like you?" asked Casper

"Yeah but his voice just oozed evil, I mean for something who wanted to get us on their side they really should have listened to their voice beforehand." I responded

"I wouldn't know I was otherwise...engaged." said an annoyed Casper

"Stop sulking, I got you a new shell after all."

"That doesn't mean I can't be..." Casper starts before trailing off

"Casper what's wrong?" I ask

"These readings, they don't make any sense? Oh no, the anomaly...We are in the middle of the anomaly! We need to get out of here immediately!" said a panicking Casper

"Don't need to tell me twice." as I boosted the throttle, only for it to do nothing

"Callum... why aren't we moving?" Casper asked worriedly

"The controls aren't responding; this doesn't look good." I shout as I scramble at the controls trying to get something, anything to work

"No and the anomaly is getting stronger, it seems as if it is taking us somewhere." said Casper worriedly

(Ship starts shaking)

"It might be best if you take cover." I said worriedly

(The ship starts cracking with pulsing energy and the space outside starts to light up like a thousand lights with some unknown force pulling us forward)

"Good idea, I'll come back out when it's safe." said Casper before vanishing

Still struggling to gain any control over the ship, I ask "Any idea on where is taking us?"

"No." came Casper's reply

After what seems like hours but was only one we exited the anomaly and came face to face with the surface of a planet

"Oh SHHIIIITTTTT!"

"Oh SHHIIIITTTTT!"

Pulling up on the controls, I tried to avoid a total crash and managed to hit the ground at an angle, creating a long deep trough behind us.

Transmitting out of the ship I inspect it, it's battered and bruised but fixable

"Well, the paints scratched. But she is looking good!" I said relieved

"We can fix that later, first, we need to see where we are." spoke Casper looking at our surroundings.

'It's definitely a fertile world judging from all the greenery, the only question is if there is any intelligent life?

Summoning my sparrow, an iron wing gjallarhorn, we go out in search of civilization.

"Wait, I'm picking something up." said Casper

"What?" I ask

"Don't know the data's not encrypted. I just can't make sense of it but it's coming from that direction." Instructed Casper

Travelling in the direction in question it doesn't take us long to come across a small army of robots attacking a group of soldiers, with the leader wearing...

"Is that pink Armor?" asked Casper, confused why anyone would colour their armour that shade

"Not now!" I rebuked

Mentally summoning my Crimil's dagger modified for 10 rounds and explosive ammo, I unload the weapon on the nearest robot.

There seems to be some resistance, most likely from a shield of some sort. But it doesn't last long, and I manage to drop a couple. Coming closer I angle sparrow to take out a few of them, I dismount and let the sparrow continue on.

As planned, my sparrow knocks over a few robots. Unfortunately, most of the damage seems superficial, and the robots are fully functional and are able to climb back to their feet.

Now in the middle of the soldier's I create a healing rift much to the shock of the soldiers.

Ashley's POV

A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and it's only their training that has allowed them to survive so far, but the way things are going that won't last much longer.

'It all started with that damn beacon. That's the only reason the Geth would be here!' She thinks to herself.

Now because of that, her and her men are smack bang in the middle of a firefight. Pennyloafer was already down, and if she didn't get help soon, she wasn't going to make it. Then a guy wearing the strange set of armor and riding a grav-bike comes out of nowhere and starts tearing up the Geth. Then he creates some sort of glowing ring on the ground.

When he comes to a stop next to her, crouching behind cover, she asks "Who the hell are you, and what is this thing?"

"It's a healing rift, should stabilise your friend over there and the names Callum. What's your name?" He asked hurriedly after using his smg to take down another geth unit

"Ashley and this is dog squad, RASPUTIN what are her vitals?" I shout towards one of my men

"She's stabilising ma'am, but she isn't out of the woods." replied Rasputin

"Good, the rift will stop your teammate from bleeding out, but she will need a medic, sooner would be better than later. Now can you tell me what's happening here?" asks Callum

"I think it's the Geth and that they're after the beacon, we have already lost multiple squads to these bastards! The only good news is that they don't seem that interested in the outskirts. Instead, they have focused the majority of their forces in the middle of the colony. "

Regular POV

"Ok, I'm going draw their fire and take them out, you need to get that girl off the battlefield." I say while reloading

"Wait! You can't take them on your self!" Exclaims Ashley

"You'd be surprised; any way you guys will be providing me with covering fire."

"But...GETH on the left flank." shouts Ashley as she mows down a Geth that tried to flank them

"It's that or stay here.. now cover me." I ordered

Jumping over the cover we have been using I open with an arc grenade taking out two Geth, I then slide behind a boulder the Geth have been camping behind and open fire point bank on the Geth hiding there taking them out. With all the attention on me, the other soldiers can take out the remaining Geth.

"Ok, now how is everyone?" I ask

"Fine the only one seriously injured is Pennyloaf and that thing you did saved her...in fact you saved all of us."

"No problem, but you need to get her to a doctor just to be sure." I suggested

Just then a ship passes overhead

"That's an alliance frigate!" Said Ashley, hope in her voice

"They should have some medical equipment on board, right?" I ask

"Yes, but what about you?" asked Ashley worriedly

"I'll be fine, you've seen what I can do. You, on the other hand, need to get your teammate to safety, plus the people on that ship have no idea what they are up against and will be walking straight into an ambush."

"Good point." Ash says reluctantly

"In the meantime, I'll scout ahead and let you know what's happening, but I need your frequency and the direction this 'beacon' is in."

"If you keep going in this direction, you'll come to a bunch of columns surrounding a stone cycle, last I heard the beacon was there and as for my frequency...(Opens up Omni-tool) this is it."

Summoning my ghost, I say "Ok Casper can get the frequency?"

"No problem." as he scans her omni-tool

"What is that?"

"That Ashley is my friendly ghost, Casper who lives in my backpack, Casper meet Ashley, Ashley meet Casper."

"Delighted to meet you."Casper stated dryly

"Same to you?" Replied a stunned Ashley

"Any way you better start making your way to the ship."

"Sure thing, Bates give Pennyloaf a hand!" ordered Ashley

"I'll be fine ma'am, I can walk!" came Pennyloaf's reply

"Don't be stubborn and accept the help soldier, we need to get to that ship as quick as possible!" rebuffed Ashley

Shephard POV

Jane Shephard was not a happy vanguard, not in the slightest. Not only did the captain keep the real mission a secret but the specter that was supposed to be evaluating her goes off on his own without so much as a by-your-leave, how on earth could you evaluate someone if you weren't anywhere nearby? Plus the fact that her squadmates are currently a lieutenant that she swears has been giving her doe eyes when she's not looking and a rookie that is so green he's pretty much a tree, 'I mean at least Kaiden can keep it professional.' She thinks

It's been nearly 20 minutes since left the ship, and they are about to enter their first bottleneck, a small pass with steep banks on either side with boulders on the other side of the pass, a perfect spot for an ambush.

"Ok, everyone stay on your guard. This next part could be nasty, Kaiden move up slowly." warned Shepard

Kaiden moves up, keeping an eye on the banks and hugs the bank when he gets to it, Shepard follows his example with Jenkins trailing behind.

"So far so good, now one of us needs to go in and check the-"

"I'll do it!" interrupted Jenkins who proceeded to rush out, making absolutely no use of the nearby cover.

"JENKINS maintain cover, you're exposed!"

Just then I heard the telltale sound of an engine for a small drone, and sure enough, three drones come out from their hiding place.

"Jenkins get into cover!" I shouted at a frozen Jenkins, but even as I raise my shotgun, I knew that there was no way at this range and angle that I could do anything to save him.

Then, out of nowhere a burst of gunfire downs one of the drones giving Jenkins time to dive into cover, his shields able to withstand the 2 shots the remaining drones are able to make before the combined fire from two different parties brought them down.

"Jenkins what the hell were you thinking?" raged Shepard

"I'm sorry, I..." stammered Jenkins

"You what, decided to be an idiot, what happened to using cover? I told you this part could get ugly! If it weren't for these guys, you would be dead!" shouted Shepard

Turning the newcomers, I ask "Ok, who are you and who is in charge?"

The woman in pink armour steps forward and says "I am ma'am, and this is dog squad."

Noticing that one of the soldiers was being half-carried by another, she asks "Any of you wounded?"

"Just Pennyloaf ma'am, Callum really saved our bacon." emphasised Ashley

"Who is Callum?" I ask

"A guy who we ran into back there, if it weren't for him a lot of us would be dead, at the moment he is scouting ahead." informed Ashley

"Do you have his frequency?" I ask

"Oh sure, I'll transfer you the details" activating her Omni-tool she does just that

"Okay, Callum can you read me?" I ask

"Loud and clear, who is this?" A voice answers from the omni-tool

"It's Jane Shepherd, I'm here with Ashley."

"So she made it good, I just passed where Ashley said the beacon was and it's been moved any idea where it would be now?"

At this point Ashley interrupts and says "Probably the spaceport."

"Hang on Callum I need you to wait up!"

"... yeah that's going to be a firm no." the voice responds after a lengthy pause

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but..."

"It's not that." interrupts Callum "These geth operate on a shared network, if one knows where you are, they all do so staying in one location after you've been seen is not a good idea, and they definitely know where I am...but I'll slow down and give you time to catch up, it should be more or less clear from you to me."

"That sounds acceptable, any information should know?"

"Like I said they operate a shared network so sneaking up behind them and taking them out one by one isn't going to work. Also, any ambushes must be executed carefully with coordination. Otherwise, they will react too quickly, and it would all fall apart."

"Any weaknesses?" I ask

"Some, for example, the joints neck and head. But I would aim at the neck or the chest to make sure they stay down because if you only blind them, their buddies nearby will just tell where to shoot, they're not nearly as accurate, but it's a nasty surprise...They've tried it on me a couple of times."

"Any other advice?"

"Yeah focus fire on few and down them quickly if possible, it seems though that the less of them there are, the slower their reaction times are, the worse their shooting is, and their strategies become more simple and predictable...Also if you see any with an aerial on their back take them out first as they seem to improve the other geths combat skills the most."

"Ok, we'll catch up with you soon. Jenkins, you and him (pointing at the person half carrying the wounded soldier) take miss Pennyloaf back to the LZ, I'll let them know you are coming understood?" I ordered

"Yes ma'am." they replied

Activating my omni-tool "Ok shore party to ship, we have a wounded soldier incoming so get ready."

"Roger that shore party, Doctor Chakwas has been notified."

"Okay people we have a lot of ground to cover, but that's no reason to be reckless so keep an eye out." I ordered

Regular POV

"You heard her Casper, let's try slowing down for a bit to let them catch up."

It had been awhile since I saw Ashley and dog squad and in that time I have passed the last known sight of the beacon and have been taking out multiple geth along the way with my bow.

'Compared to what we usually face, these guys don't seem so tough.' Casper says mentally

'But that's us, these guys, on the other hand, seem outmatched.' I mentally replied

'That reminds, I found some things on Ashley's Omni-tool I need to tell you about.' added Casper quietly

Looking back I surveyed the few survivors we found and verbally replied

"That can wait. First, we need to find somewhere where these guys will be safe."

"Up ahead looks promising." said Casper

"Yeah, there are a bunch of temporary houses and... holly shit!"

Ashley POV

"This is where the beacon was originally." I informed

"Who do you think moved it, them or us?" asked Shepard

"Does it matter?" asked Kaiden

Just then a call came in over her Omni-tool

"Hey Callum, what's the problem?" I ask

"Just letting you know I've got some survivors and have them safe at some temporary housing but that's not important right now. What's important is that the geth have been skewering people."

"What? What reason would they do that?" asked Kaiden

"If I had to guess it's rigged to blow if they are taken off, either way, I think it's best to stay clear of them. Also, one of the survivors here seems to have seen a Turian leading the geth. I'm not sure though as he seems a bit...odd."

Jane, decides to speak up after hearing this. "There was Turian with us, but I don't know where he is now."

"Well I'd give him a call, he might know something, either way, I need to make sure the surroundings are safe, Callum out."

"Ok Nihlus lets see if you are hiding anything else from us." remarked Shepard

Ok who thinks nihlus should live or die?


	2. Chapter 2 You broke it v2

Effected Destiny ch2

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

'Mental conversation/thought'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my beta reader

Nihlus POV

Since splitting up with Shepard, I have managed to avoid the geth almost entirely, but what I haven't been able to avoid is the death and destruction that they have left behind.

'So many have lost their homes...so many have lost their lives, is this all just for the beacon?' I think to myself as I approach the shipping yards.

'Wait, who is that?' I slowly come out of cover to see..."Saren?" I ask in shock

"Nihlus." came his reply

"This isn't your mission; you shouldn't be here." I said suspiciously

"The council thought you could use some help on this one." he responded reassuringly resting a hand on my shoulder

"I wasn't expecting to find geth here, the situation is bad." I say sadly

"Don't worry, I've got it..." Saren started as he raised his gun to my back

Just then my Omni-tool crackled with Shepard's voice calling out "Hey Nihlus, you wouldn't know anything about a Turian leading the geth, would you?"

Eyes widening in shock, I quickly dive for cover narrowly dodging the bullet that would have killed me.

"What are you doing Saren? Why betray me, you were my friend and mentor!" I shout while firing over cover

"You wouldn't understand, couldn't understand that I'm doing this for the Turian race. Only one species can survive the coming storm, and I'm going to make sure it's us!" Spoke Saren with conviction as we exchange fire

"All I need to understand, is that because of you the people of this colony are 'glurk'" I clutch my gun shot wound, how...how had Saren known that I was about to exit cover to fire at that precise moment?

"That's the thing about mentors, the good ones know their students tells and weaknesses as well as their strengths, and I'm very good. Now to finish you off." Answering my unasked question

Just then the sounds of gun fire open up just beyond the ridge line making Saren leave to avoid being seen, confident that Nihlus would die long before help arrives.

Shepard POV

"Still nothing from Nihlus." I state with some concern

"Who's Nihlus?" Asks Ashley

"A Turian who came with us." I answered

"With all due respect, how do you know he's not the Turian that the survivor was talking about?" asked Ashley suspiciously

"Because he came here with us, It doesn't matter how good you are, you can't be in orbit having a conversation with me and leading an invasion force on the ground at the same time." I rebuke

"Sorry ma'am." replied Ashley

"Anyway, it looks like this is where Callum said he had the survivors so keep an eye out and watch your fire." I ordered

"Yes this is the research station...and those are the impaled people he was talking about, I've got to say you can't prepare yourself to see that." said Ashley

"Just stay clear, they do look like they could be a trap!" I respond

Just then the spikes start to lower, causing the bodies to fall off.

"Ma'am something happening!" Said a worried Ashley

The carcasses of the former humans get to their feet and start to stumble their way to Shepard

"Oh my God their zombies!?" said one of dog squad

"Keep it together Bates, don't be a pussy." shot Ashley

"Ok, calm down everyone, now can you hear me, can you understand me?" I ask as I slowly approach one of the bodies

"Hhhhhhhhr" it wheezes

"I'm sorry?" I ask

"Aaaaarrrhhhh" it screams charging directly at me

Just then an arrow comes out of nowhere and impacts the head with the tip exploding after impact taking off its head. This causes the others to attack all at once giving myself and dog squad a hard time taking them all out; they seem to be able to absorb a lot of damage. The only upside is they don't move that quickly. The arrows however seem to take them out in a single shot without any difficulty.

Holy shit, those were a tough guys" I stated

"Yeah, they seemed to be stubborn bastards." a voice behind me said

"Who are you?" I ask

"That's Callum, and is that a bow? Why on earth would you be using a bow? Now that I think about it, all your weapons seem to be old fashioned and obsolete?" Questioned Ashley

"Obsolete is it? Funny seems no one told the geth that, anyway the tips are an explosive and overload mix. Which is good because if the hit or explosion doesn't put them down, the overloads will disrupt and weaken them enough to take them down easily." replied Callum

"Isn't that kind of overkill?" asked Ashley

"Come on, we all know that there is no kill like overkill." Callum responded

"He has a point." I said "Now what's happening here?" I continue to ask

"Well after I left Ashley I continued and managed to run into a few more survivors, mostly civilians but a couple of soldiers, it seems that most of the soldiers gave their lives to protect the civilians, they were really something." Callum said...giving the fallen soldiers the respect that they deserve

"Yeah, they were." states Ashley sadly

"Sadly apparently the spaceport was hit first, so I doubt we'll find many more survivors as we get closer. The only good news is that besides scientists and dock workers most of this part of the planet is abandoned, which thankfully means no dead children or piles of dead bodies." said Bates

"The alliance was behind that, as soon as they found out about the beacon they had everyone moved west of here. It was because they didn't want anyone near the beacon that shouldn't be in case someone tried stealing it or messing around with it, but an attack of this size was completely unexpected." explained Ashley

"Doing that saved countless lives, if not for that there would have been a lot more dead. Also I'd also like to ask if some of this team could stay and protect the people in those buildings? They've got some protection but anything more than a light skirmish will wipe them out!" Callum asks hopefully

"Agreed...you, Ash and Kaiden come with me, everyone else stays here." I reply

"Thanks, if you need to get into the buildings knock and tell a joke." said Callum

"Why would you need to tell a joke?" Asks a confused Kaiden

"Because I doubt the geth know any jokes and we needed a way to know what's on the other side of the door that couldn't be copied." Callum answered

"Good idea, and no offence but do you have any other weapons other than a bow? Until I know how good you are, I'm not exactly comfortable with you using it." I ask

"Fair enough, I've got a hand cannon, smg, a sniper, sword and a beam rifle so I can use those instead." came his reply

"A beam rifle, that's hi-tech but go for the sniper and give us cover." I instructed

"Ok just let me swap out my gear."

"Sure, where is it anywaayyyy.. holy cow how did you do that?" I ask in shock as Callum makes a sniper rifle appear from nowhere

"Short answer is that I keep various items in a small space 'bubble' or 'pocket' that is commonly referred to as a 'backpack'." answered Callum

"That's incredible, how much can you hold?" Asked Ashley

"Depends on the item, but I've got plenty of space left." was his answer

"Good to know, and while I would really like to know more we need to get to the spaceport ASAP!" I stated urgently

Regular POV

We started to make our way to the spaceport with me staying at the back with my D.A.R.C.I sniper rifle

"We have more Geth up ahead as well as more...what are calling the walking dead here?" I ask as I spot enemies through my scope

"Not zombies". Jane quickly interjected

"How about husks?" Suggested Kaiden

"Sounds good, I'll find a good snipers nest and provide you guys with cover." I said as I wandered off

Soon they came across the geth and husks that I'd spotted before, taking them by surprise we managed to down a couple of geth and hush before they managed to respond. And with the geth information network they quickly worked out where the danger was coming from, and if it weren't for the shore party working together, it would have been easy for the husk/geth combination to overrun us. But with Ashley using her assault rifle to keep the enemies at a distance while Kaidan used lift to expose enemies as well as rendering them helpless in the air while using overload on the geth then taking them out with a pistol. Jane, on the other hand, made ample use of pull and her shotgun. Hiding behind a pillar, she pulled at the husks causing them to slam into the very pillar she was hiding behind then finished them off with a shotgun to the face.

I on the other hand spent my time sniping off the helpless geth and husks Kaidan was lifting as well as any geth that tried approaching Ashley when her gun was cooling down.

With this strategy we made quick work of the husks and geth and continued towards the spaceport. But noticing a few storage sheds on the way, we make a quick detour just in case there are any more survivors. Banging on the door, I ask "Hey anyone in there?"

There are some muffled sounds on the other side of the door before the door slides open.

"Oh, thank God you're not geth, we thought we were the only survivors?" said a man

"No, we have more survivors at the research camp, but for the moment it will be safer if you stay here." said Jane

This got the attention of one of the women "There are more survivors? Thank the lord, I have to admit that when the alliance made our families move out most of us were quite angry...but if not for that most of our family would probably be dead right now ... so thank you, thank you." cried the woman

Shepard POV

As we approached the entry of the spaceport, I quickly notice a figure on the ground with someone leaning over them

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted

"Saving this guys life, he got shot and it's taken all my Omni-gel just to keep him alive!"

Getting closer to the figure I immediately recognise him

"That's Nihlus!"

"The Turian you came here with, what happened to him?" asked Callum

"I saw the whole thing; I was hiding behind the crates over there at the time the geth attacked. After they left a Turian came out and started looking around, and the time I thought 'hey someone, not a killer robot maybe he can help?' But then another Turian comes out, so I stay where I was, this turian seems shocked to see the first one, and they start talking...calls him Saren or something, then out of nowhere this Saren pulls out his pistol and is about to shoot him in the back when something startled him, and he dives into cover, they have a short gunfight ,and this guy ended up wounded. As soon as the other guy left, I came out and started treating him, but unless he gets more help soon he's not going to make it!"

"Hey Callum can you do another healing rift?" Asked Ashley

"Sure thing." before he proceeded to do so

"Wait, why was it only you hiding behind the crates, why didn't anyone else do it?" Asked Ashley

"It's because...well no one else had time to, I sometimes go behind the crates to get through a shift."he says ashamed

"You survived because you were lazy!" Exclaimed an angry Ashley

"Relax Ashley, if he didn't not only would he be dead but so would Nihlus" states Jane

"Callum is Nihlus stable?" she continues

"For now but getting him back on the ship sooner would definitely be better then later."

Turning back to the dock worker I ask if he has seen a beacon being moved through here.

"Sure the geth loaded the beacon onto the tram and took to the ship loading dock."

"Ok, you stay with Nihlus and make sure he stays alive, here is some more medi-gel." Coming to a stop next to a tram she asks "Will this take us to the beacon?"

"Yes it will." the dock worker responded

"Ok team let's do this!"

Regular POV

"Ok this looks like our stops coming up." said Jane

"Got it, but it looks like we have some more geth incoming, including two big red bastards." I said

"Callum target and take those guys out first, Kaiden use overload on any geth that gets too close, Ashley focus on those at mid-range, I'll take out those that try to get close range." instructed Jane

It all goes according to plan, I use my sniper to take out one of the red bastards, it takes longer then I expect it seems the big ones are stronger then I expected, but with my sniper and Ashley assault rifle we manage to take it down before it gets too close which is good since they seem to use some sort of rocket launcher.

Jane and Kaiden, on the other hand also worked in tandem, Kaiden uses overload and his pistol to weaken the geth before Jane takes them out using throw and her shotgun. With this cooperation and teamwork the geth are quickly whittled down to nothing.

"Ok now that the geth are down let's keep an eye out for the beacon!" ordered Jane

"Hey...Shepard?" I said nervously

"What do you see the beacon?" Asks Jane

" I see something but it's not a beacon."

"What is it?... ohh that's not good." said Jane as she comes face to face to what is obviously a bomb, a large one at that."Anyone know how to disarm a bomb?"

"Casper will be able to do it if you give us time, but I doubt this is the only bomb." I state

At this point, Kaiden interjects "I've got some bomb disposal training so I'll be able to help."

"Ok good, now Kaiden and Casper will both focus on the bombs while the rest of us give them time...wait a minute who is Casper?" Asks Jane

Summoning my ghost I once again introduce him "Just the friendly ghost who lives in my backpack, ok Casper do your thing."

"Ok this shouldn't take long, but you need to get the others, if they all have the same time remaining you only have 4 minutes before BOOM."

"Shit, ok let's go." orders Jane

Kaiden, Ashley and Jane quickly locate the next bomb and provide Kaiden with cover while he disarms the bomb

I quickly join them after Casper finishes disarming the bomb

"We better pick up the pass, we only have 2 minutes left".

"Shit, Callum do you have anything to take down the remaining geth?" Asks Jane

"Yes... but stay behind me."

Stepping in front of everyone I activate my super lance and manage to take out the remaining geth in a beam of lightning

"What was that?" Asks a shocked Ashley

"Talk later, disarm now. " said a no-nonsense Jane

'At least with no geth we can disarm the remaining two bombs at our leisure, well as much leisure as two minutes allow.' I think to myself

With the geth and bombs dealt with we can finally look for the beacon, which we soon see lite up like a Christmas tree.

"Shore party to ship this is Shephard we have the beacon, I repeat we have the beacon."

Ashley slowly approaches the beacon " it wasn't doing anything like that before."

Then the lights increase in brightness and Ashley is slowly dragged to the closer to the beacon

Jane takes notice of this and quickly pushes Ash out of the way

Knowing that I'd be able to handle things that Jane can't I grab her in turn

"Callum what are you doing!" she exlcaims as I throw her out of the way

"Relax I can get out of this, all I have to do is..."

And that's when the pain hit the unimaginable pain hit before the sound of an explosion hit my ears.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up v2

Effected Destiny ch4

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Regular POV

How long I was out for I couldn't tell you, all I can remember was flashes of flesh, metal, people and machines and a horrific fusion of both.

I come to on a medical bed

This grabs the attention of Ashley " Doctor Chakwas, he seems to be waking up."

An elderly woman with grey hair approaches me

"How is my patient feeling?"

"Like I've been used as a stress ball by the Cabal!"

"I don't have a response for that." says a confused Chakwas

"They never do, how long was I out for?"

"Nearly fifteen hours, something to with the beacon I think?" Replied Chakwas

"It's my fault, if it wasn't for me you and Shephard wouldn't have been in danger." Ashley said full of remorse

"It's not your fault, you had no idea it wouldn't happen, plus I'm sure I could have gotten out, but the beacon activated before I could."

"We don't even know if miss Ashley even set it off. Unfortunately, we will never know."

At my confused look, Ashley quickly explains "after the beacon grabbed you it exploded and carried you and Nihlus to the ship."

"You don't seem to be injured, but you had a lot of brain activity and rapid eye movement which is related to dreaming."

"Less like a dream more like a vision, speaking of injuries how is Nihlus and Pennyloaf."

Just then captain Anderson enters

"There alive thanks to you, according to Dr Chakwas whatever you saved their lives, Pennyloaf has already been dismissed and is with her other squads mates on Eden prime. Nihlus on the other hand has unfortunately gone into a coma, and we are taking him to a hospital on the citadel, but first I need to have a discussion with you alone with you, I've already debriefed the ground team, but there are a few things that don't make sense."

"Of course sir" saluted Ashley as she and Chakwas left

'Callum you need to know a few things'

Casper asked mentally

'What is it?' I reply

'The anomaly seems to have taken to an alternate reality, the pre-space history is the same, but instead of meeting the traveller on mars they discovered an ancient alien research station.'

It's at this point captain Anderson unknowingly interrupts

"Callum, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you are a puzzle, you crash in a ship with an engine my engineers can't understand, but you're not injuring you at all, you seem to be able to make healing fields that are more effective then medi-gel. You can make weapons appear from nowhere along with some sort of drone yet you use old-styled weapons including a bow of all things. Finally, you can make a beam of lightning, yet there is no technology on you that seems to be able to create it? So I'll ask you again, who are you?" Said a serious Anderson

"Short answer, I'm from an alternative reality" I stated

"Really," said Anderson with disbelief "do you have any proof?"

"Some, but it will be easier to show you by linking minds."

"You can do that?"

"It's a skill I learnt, most don't bother to learn it though."

"Why is it difficult, or dangerous?" Asked a concerned Anderson

"No more like nearly useless."

"I would have thought that such a skill would be extremely useful?" Questioned Anderson

"Name one."

"I'm sorry?"

"Name something it can be used for."

"What about debriefing or even teaching, I'm mean if veterans can show real examples of real strategies."

"Yeah memories can't be posted so unless there are two conflicting reports digital and video are the way to go, and as for teaching the more people, you do it with the harder and more stressful it is. So you up for it?"

"I suppose, how do we do this."

"Give me your hands put your forehead to mine" Anderson does so with some caution

"Ok, you need to relax and empty your mind, now be one with the void" as I place my forehead against his

We are then taken to my mind, which currently takes the form of the farm in destiny 2

"Where are we?" Asks Anderson

"Currently we are at the farm, the place where the guardians came together ofter we lost the city."

"...I'm feeling like I'm missing some information here?"

"Ok, just like you, we went to mars and found something too, but it wasn't a research station, it was an entity we called the traveller."

Changing the mindscape to the tower, I show him the traveller

"Because of the traveller, we were able to enter a golden age of space travel, but it wasn't to last."

I took him to the place where I became a guardian

"What is all this?" Asks Anderson

"This is the destruction that came after the traveller, we were unprepared for the wave of darkness, and if not for the traveller humanity would have been completely destroyed. Now watch, this is where I became a guardian."

Just then Anderson takes notice of a pocket-sized drone heading there way scanning

"What is that?"

"That is a ghost, while the traveller saved us it was hurt in the process, and it's last act before it went silent was to release them."

"What does a ghost do?"

"They create Guardians."

Anderson watches as the ghost focuses on a single human skeleton, watching in shock as the ghost comes apart and the skeleton starts to glow. When the glow fades instead of a skeleton, there is a living breathing human.

"That's you?" Anderson says in shock

"Yes, that's me, every guardian is someone who has already died. Most of us have no idea about who we were before our first death. Some look of course look, but they don't always like what they find even if they find anything at all."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I haven't even started."

And I tell him about the fallen, the hive, the geth. I show him the battles with Crota and Oryx and of the red legion

My story eventually ends, and I break the mind meld

"Well, now you know, so what happens now?"

"We can't go around telling people your from a different reality, even if we are taken seriously the Asari and salarians would do almost anything to get to you. I'll talk to Admiral Hackett and get you hooked up a false identity with special training and experimental guns. We can say we are testing new ways of weapon storage that will completely revitalise combat and that we are testing to see if there any benefit of more historical weapons that can be used in the modern-day."

"Good idea, I'll be with you later to make sure I know all my new details, is there anything else?"

"Yes, Dr Chakwas told me that you had intense dreams, anything I should know?"

"The beacon seems to have downloaded a message, no a warning into my head. I can't make sense of it at all just that involves organics, synthetics and fusion of both also death, a lot of death."

"Mmm...that's not good."

As Anderson turned to leave he stopped and asked

"One last thing, I'd like it you stayed with us for the time being, with the beacon destroyed and Nihlus in a coma it's not looking good for humanity, and we could certainly use someone with your skill. What we have do know though is inform the council what Saren has been up to and hope they take action."

"Why only hope?"

"Saren, the other Turian is another spectre..one of the best and with the only witness being a scared dockworker and a spectre in a coma it will hard to get them to listen. In the meantime look around and talk to the crew and see me in 40minutes so we can go over your identity. Also, we managed to recover your ship, it's currently int our vehicle bay."

"Sure thing captain and thank you."


	4. Chapter 4 Backstory v2

Effected Destiny ch5

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Regular POV

As Anderson was talking, Casper said mentally...

'Before you go anywhere I need to let you know, while I was scanning Ashley Omni-tool I came across a section called the codex. It's the history of the Council, and I have got to say there are serious problems with the Council, let me fill you in.'

Casper then spent the 20-30 minutes going into detail about the Council's history.

'So to sum things up, the asari discover the Citadel, followed by the salarians, then after they release the rachni they make the Krogan fight and die for them. Then when the krogans have enough, they get the turians to suppress them and when that doesn't work they release a plague that not only reduces pregnancies but causes the majority of those pregnancies to end in stillbirths. Then a race called the quarians accidentally create an AI race that kicked them off the planet and instead of helping the Council abandon them to die. Finally humans appear on the scene after a colony is attacked and invaded due to breaking a law that they could have had no idea even existed. So in short, despite multiple species living on the citadel only 3 species have any power. And they have caused the extinction of a sentient species and if something doesn't change soon the quarians and krogan will soon join them.'

'Pretty much, now I think it's time to go to Captain Anderson for your back story.'

As I make my way out of the infirmary I run into Ashley.

"Callum, I'd just like to thank you for everything you did for me and my squad on Eden Prime."

"Your welcome, but speaking of your squad, why aren't you with them?"

"Captain Anderson wanted me as a part of Shepards team so he asked me to stay on."

"Speaking of Captain Anderson, he said he wanted to speak to me, do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's in his room, its opposite to the infirmary and is right over there."

"Thanks Ash."

Walking over to Captain Anderson's room I knock twice, hearing a, "come in," I open the door and walk in.

"Callum, good to see you. We are just finishing up on the details of your identity, which reminds me, what's your full name?"

"Callum Maclean," I reply, "and you're already done? I thought it would take longer?"

"Usually yes, but I got onto Admiral Hackett and while he wasn't too sure about your story, I managed to convince him and he fast tracked the process."

"Good to hear, so who am I?" I question.

"Callum Maclean, your parents were killed when some pirates boarded the ship you were on and an unknown turian saved you and took you to Cuervo, a little known human colony and raised in an orphanage. This should explain any lack of paperwork, if anyone does some background checks. As soon as you could you went off to join the System Alliance. During your training you averaged in the upper quarter of your studies, except in firearms and biotics, which you excelled at. Finally, to make it look good we have put in a couple of black marks for minor things, such as getting drunk on graduation day and being involved in a minor fight on the academy grounds. After all, if your records are too good, people won't believe it. But despite these problems, you impressed with your will and dedication and you quickly made Lieutenant."

"Ok, sounds good. But how will we explain my weapons and abilities?"

"We will explain your ability to store your weapons as a recent breakthrough for a project that has been researching alternate forms of space travel, but unfortunately all we could make of it was to create small pockets in space where we can store items. I know the salarians have been researching alternates to the relays, it shouldn't be too unbelievable. Also the reason you are using old fashioned weapons is because the space pocket seems to have a bad impact with any item that has operating systems like most of today's weapons do. As for your other abilities, such as your warlock skills we will say that you had a previously unheard of reaction to exposure to element zero when you were a child."

"Liking the plan so far, anything else?"

"Just your sleeping arrangements."

"Don't worry, there is a sleeping area on my ship," I interrupt.

"That simplifies things and so you know, we are about to approach the Citadel. So if you want a good view, head to the cockpit now."

"I'll do that now, thanks."

Still looking for a beta reader


	5. Chapter 5 Citadel v2

Effected Destiny ch5

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Just as I reached the door, Anderson called me back.

"Almost forgot, here is a standard Omni tool with a credit chit."

"A credit chit?" I ask inspecting it

"Yes, since you are technically a lieutenant and officially serving, you have been approved for a decent wage, plus some back pay; it's not enough for a shopping spree, but it should cover the essentials. I will also need you to come with me and the others to see Ambassador Udina to answer any questions he has about what happened on Eden Prime."

"Once again, thank you and I'll see you later." I say as I leave and head towards the elevator. Once I get there I select the top floor and wait for the elevator to take me there, so I wait and wait and then wait some more.

"Why is the elevator taking so long?" asked an annoyed Casper.

"Maybe it needs maintenance?" I suggested.

"This a new ship, so that shouldn't be the case."

After the elevator finally came to a stop, I made my way to the cockpit with Ashley, Kaiden and Jane already there along with someone in the chair. "I heard that the Citadel is quite the sight, so I thought I'd get a good view."

"You're the new guy, right? Name's Joker and you're in luck, I'm just taking her into the Citadel now."

"Hey Callum, where have you been?" asked Jane.

"In the elevator, if I ever go missing for a few days please check there. I just might be starving to death!" I joked

"The elevator is quite slow" chuckled Kaiden.

"Taking us through the relay, let's see those tax dollars at work" said Joker, taking us near the mass relay. When they got close, lightning arced from the relay to the ship and shot us into the distance.

The next sight we see is of the Citadel looming in the distance.

Ashley leans toward the window saying, "Look at the size of that thing."

"That's the Destiny Ascension, the flagship of the Citadel fleet." Kaiden inputted.

"Size isn't everything," said Joker.

"Why so touchy?" Teased Ashley.

"I'm just saying you need firepower."

At this point, I interrupted "Or you can be like me and have both."

"Ohhh snap," said Ashley. "Besides, that thing's main gun could rip through anything in the Alliance fleet."

"Yeah, but it just looks like a large doughnut and besides a big hole in the middle of the ship. Seems like a structural weakness?"

"Citadel control this is the SSV Normandy requesting permission to land." requested Joker over the comms

"Standby Normandy, clearance granted, transferring you over to an Alliance operator." came the reply

"Roger that, Normandy out."

"Normandy, this is Alliance tower, please make your way to dock 422."

I had to admit it was quite an experience, with the Normandy coming into land at the dock really driving home how big the entire station really was.

After the ship finished docking, we quickly went towards the human ambassador's office, just in time to hear a heated argument between the human ambassador and three holograms.

"This is an outrage! The Council would have stepped in if a turian colony was attacked!" Shouted Udina.

"The turians would never start colonies on the terminus systems … Ambassador," said what I assumed was a salarian.

"Humanity was made aware of the dangers before you went into the traverse" continued the asari.

"What about Saren? What about what he did? You can't ignore that, I demand actions!"

"You don't get to make demands to the Council, that's not how it works." What I now knew to be the turian Councillor rebuffed.

The asari Councillor then answered, "Citadel security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the findings at the hearing, not before."

They then proceeded to hang up.

Udina then proceeded to turn around and say, "Captain Anderson, I see you brought the entire ground team, including the 'new' additions."

From the way, he said 'new' I could tell he was in the know of who I really was, but before he could say anything else, I spoke up.

"Notice that none of them denied that they wouldn't step in if the turians needed help."

Scowling, "Yes, as much it pains me to say that unless you're a salarian, asari or turian, your problems don't seem to matter as much."

At this point, Anderson steps in, "I only brought the essential ground crew with me, just in case you had any questions."

"I already have the reports, I believe that they are accurate?" Replied Udina stiffly.

"Yes they are, it sounds like you got the Council to listen to us?"

"Reluctantly, they don't like one of their top agents being accused of treason."

I pipe up at this point, "It's not treason if they ordered him to do it."

"No that's not right, the Council would never have ordered something like that" rebuffed Anderson.

"Wiping out a colony using geth is probably not likely, but anyone that looks at the codex can tell that the Council have likely used the spectres for some shady shit. I doubt they would be above ordering Saren to steal the beacon," I commented.

"But why would they do that? They were already getting the beacon?" asked Kaiden.

"Easy, this way they can make humans look bad and they have access to a beacon with no-one any they wiser...thus any information gained doesn't have to be shared. Then years later they manage to recover the beacon. Likely at a 'pirate base' using intel from some 'source' or another raising up public opinion of the Citadel as they are able recover a priceless relic that humanity thoughtlessly lost. It would actually surprise me if none of the Council species had a beacon set aside for themselves to ensure their authority and technological advantage. I mean think of it, asari and salarians are almost always at the front of the technological race. And while asair are long lived that just means they can more time to work on something, not that they have better ideas or are more likely to make universe changing inventions. Plus there is the fact that they waste the first few centuries of their lives. Salarians have the opposite problem, they have good ideas and quick thought process but their short life spans makes it hard to make much of an impact. Any of their projects that require an extended period likely needs multiple generations in order to complete it. Thus slowing down progress when a particularly bright salarian dies. In both cases having a beacon would be an advantage, far to much to resist."

"You're right, we can't prove it of course, but the continual success of the asari and salarians due to a hidden beacon is too likely to be dismissed. And while both races certainly have a number of amazing scientists at there disposal that's not enough to ensure their continual supremacy. There should naturally be shifts in who's race is the most advanced especially when something new is uncovered...yet there barely is and anytime another race gets one over the asari or salarians they quickly recover and produce something better. Its actually one of the reasons why I am so angry at the loss of the beacon, I was going to use the fact that it was humanity who both discovered and donated the beacon to make sure that a number of human scientists were put on the team researching it to make it harder for humanity to be kept out of the loop of any new technologies."

"Are you serious? Those bastards, how dare they!" stated Jane angrily "I won't let them do this."

"Calm down Commander, between a comatose Nihlus and a destroyed beacon you're not the Council's favourite at the moment," said an annoyed Udina.

Anderson was quick to come to her defence with, "That was all Saren fault, not hers."

"Then we better hope the evidence that C-Sec uncovers convinces them of that, otherwise they might use Eden Prime as a reason to stop you from becoming a spectre. Come with me Captain, I want to discuss a few matters with you beforehand."

"In that case, Shepard, you and the others meet us at the Citadel Tower at the top level."

After they leave, Ashley starts shaking her head and says, "And that's why I hate politicians."

After that they make their way to the tower, having a quick tour of the Presidium on the way through. I enjoyed the water fountains and the krogan statue; there was an interesting reaction when Kaiden went near the model relay and said he heard a low hum coming from it.

'Casper' I mentally called.

'Yes, I'm picking up a low energy signal from it - that's not a model!'

'I better inform Anderson later.'

After that we made it to the tower, making it in time to hear another interesting conversation, but this time between two turians.

"I just need more time, I know Saren's hiding something!"

"I've already told you Garrus, the investigation is over."

"Please just give me more time, stall the Council."

"Stall the Council? That's ridiculous, just go home Garrus," and proceeds to walk away.

The other turian, Garrus, walks towards us.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the investigation."

"You don't sound that happy and what do you mean was?" asked Jane.

"The Council pulled the plug on the investigation."

"But the investigation can't have been going on for that long, I thought this was just a hearing?"

"The Council wanted this over and done with as quickly as possible, so they decided to speed things along."

"But that means less time for investigation."

"Unfortunately yes, I've tried to ask for more time because something has made me suspicious of him ... what's that human expression ... 'I feel it in my gut'? But because he is a spectre, everything is classified, and I can't find anything."

At this point Kaiden interrupts, "Shepard I think the Council's expecting us."

We quickly make our way up the stairs to see Anderson waiting for us and he tells us the hearing has already begun.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is no evidence to support your allegations that Saren had anything to do with it," spoke the asari Councillor.

"What's more, the investigation by C-Sec turned up no evidence for any treason charges," said the turian councillor.

"An eyewitness saw him shoot Nihlus," said an infuriated Udina.

"A traumatised dock worker with a history of sleeping on the job does not make a reliable witness," said the salarian coolly.

At this point the large hologram of who I assumed was Saren decided to speak up.

"I'm so glad the Council thinks so, after all I would never do such a thing. Nihlus is a comrade and a friend."

"That just let you catch him off guard!" spoke up Anderson.

"Captain Anderson, I'm not surprised to see you here … once again making false accusations against me," said Saren, voice dripping in scorn. "And this must be your protege, the one who let the beacon get destroyed. But maybe it's our fault, such a thing should have been expected from a human."

"See how he treats us and expects to get away with it!? I'll make sure you pay Saren."

"Your species needs to learn its place Shepard. Your race has no part in the spectres let alone the Council."

"He has no right to say that, it's not his choice," spoke up Udina.

"Shepard's place in the spectres is not the point of this meeting," said the asari Councillor.

"There is no point to this meeting, the humans are just wasting everyone's time!" said Saren.

"You can't hide forever, we will find proof!" said Shephard.

At this point Anderson interjected, "There is still one more issue, Callum's vision. It might have been caused by the beacon."

"Vision, am I supposed to defend myself against..." started Saren.

It's at this point I interrupt.

"I'm sorry but when did we say that the visions had anything to do with you? Furthermore," I continue before they can interrupt, "where is our place? Is our place to serve the Council hand and foot like slaves, is that our place? Also I'm curious, how long has the investigation been going for, because before I came here I heard something quite strange; that not only was the investigation being cancelled but that the investigators were given very little time to look for clues. This very Council blocked any evidence they might have found! So I'm curious on why the Council is so reluctant to look into this issue. It's as if they are trying to cover something up."

"Are you questioning the integrity of the Council?" asked the asari Councillor.

"I don't know, how much time did you give C-Sec to investigate? Before you made them stop?"

"That's enough! Unless you have actual evidence, now this meeting is adjourned," Rebuffed the asari Councillor angrily

"You know we don't," said Udina.

The meeting ended, and everyone quickly left.

Udina and Anderson met up outside.

"It was a mistake bringing you to that hearing, you and Saren have too much history."

"It's not his fault," I interjected. "We heard from a C-Sec officer that the Council was doing everything it could to make it impossible to find anything."

"Then in that case, we need to find evidence ourselves," Udina contemplated.

"What about Garrus? He was the investigator, he seemed like he wanted to spend more time looking for clues," suggested Kaiden.

"Good idea, I'll ask a contact in C-Sec if he has any information, his name is Harkin." said Udina

"Harkin, he was suspended last month for drinking. I wouldn't waste my time on him," dismissed Anderson.

"You won't have to, Shepard will do this. We don't want the Council using your past with Saren against you again" said Udina.

"That's fine with me sir's. I'll also keep an eye out for any other leads," said Shepard.

"In that case good luck, I'd suggest looking for Harkin at Chora's Den. I'd also see Barla Von in the financial district, word is that he is an agent for the Shadow Broker" spoke Anderson.

With that, Udina and Anderson left us to our own devices.


	6. Chapter 6 Investigations v2

Effected Destiny ch6

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Story Start

"Okay, we have to make good time on this, so we are going to have to split up. Ashley and Kaidan, go see Barlan Von and see if you can get any info. Me and Callum will look into Chora's Den." Ordered Jane

We quickly head to Chora's Den while Ash and Kaiden head to the financial district.

When we get close to Chora's Den, we come under attack from a pair of assassins. I quickly summon my Crimil's Dagger while Shephard unfolds her avenger mark IV rifle. We both focus fire on the closest would-be assassin, dropping him within seconds. Unfortunately, the second has dropped down into cover. Shepard then looks at me and says, "I'll lift him up and you drop him."

Nodding my agreement, Shepard then performs lift, rendering him helpless in the air. I take him out with two shots.

As we walk into Chora's Den I say, "we should warn Kaiden and Ashley those assassins were waiting for us and it's likely that they will try taking out the rest of the ground team - including Nihlus." Jane immediately activates her Omni-tool.

"Shit, hey Ash..come in Ash!" Jane said.

"Yes commander?" Ashley replied.

"Any trouble on your end?"

"None ma'am, we saw Barla Von, and he seemed to know we were with you. Apparently, the Shadow Broker has ordered a krogan mercenary named Wrex to kill Fist, the owner of the bar you're heading to for betraying him. What kind of bar is it anyway?"

"Just a second rate strip bar," said Jane with scorn.

"A million light-years from where humanity first began and you can still walk into a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women shaking their ass on a stage. Can't tell if that's funny or sad, Commander."

Suppressing a laugh, Jane responded. "That may be Ashley, but we need you and Kaiden to head towards the hospital to make sure no one takes out Nihlus while he's in a coma. Also where was the krogan last seen?" asked Jane.

"C-Sec Academy ma'am and were going to the hospital now."

Walking over to a drunk man in the corner wearing a C-Sec uniform Jane asks ...

"You Harkin?"

"Who's asking sweetheart, gotta say that armour getup looks really good on that bod of yours. Why don't you sit it down next to me and have a drink, see what happens?" sleazed the man.

"I'll pass," replied Jane.

"Suit yourself, princess. If more marines looked like you, I wouldn't have joined C-Sec."

"Listen all I want to know is if you have any idea on where a turian named Garrus could be?"

"Garrus? You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Is that poor bastard still trying to bring Saren down? I know where Garrus is, but first, you have to tell me. Has the Captain told you about his dark past?" asked Harkins conspiringly.

"Is there something I should know about the Captain?" asked Jane.

"Captain used to be a spectre, the first human one, not many people knew that. It was kept very quiet, and then he blew it. Failed a mission so badly they kicked him out, ever since then he has blamed no one but Saren."

"Just hurry and tell me where Garrus is," Jane said impatiently.

"Last I heard he was hanging around Dr. Michel's office, she runs a med clinic on the other side of the wards," Harkin said.

"What can you tell me about Garrus?"

"A damn hothead that's butted heads with the Executor on more than one occasion. It wouldn't surprise if the Executor puts him down soon, he likes to do that."

"Don't imply that you were unfairly dismissed, I heard the stuff you got up to. Now I need to find a turian."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," snarked Harkin.

Jane and I quickly crossed the ward and made it in time to see a medic, which was probably Michel, being threatened by a group of thugs with Garrus hiding behind the counter.

"I didn't tell anyone. I promise!" cried Michel.

"That's smart doc, knew you'd.."

Just then the thugs noticed us walking through the door, which made me wonder, how did Garrus get in? Before I could put much thought into it the thug reacts, grabbing the doctor as a shield and screams, "Who are you?"

Before anyone can respond, Garrus spins around the counter and nails him in the head.

It then escalates into a short gun fight with Jane using her pistol to avoid accidentally hitting the doctor.

"Perfect timing, you gave me the perfect shot, Shephard."

"It was a good shot, but I hope you're not in the habit of taking risky shots." remarked Jane.

At this, Garrus gains a bit of a chastened look, "Your right, Dr Michel are you ok?"

"I'm ok thanks to everyone," the doctor said sincerely.

"What did they want?" I asked.

"They came because of a quarian I helped, it seems that Fist wanted to keep me quiet about her."

"Why would Fist care about a quarian?" asks Jane.

"Fist is a real scumbag, always up to no good. Tell them what happened," answered Garrus.

"A few days ago a quarian came seeking help, she had been shot but wouldn't say by who. All I could tell was that she was scared and running from something. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. How she wanted to get in contact with him and trade information for safety. So I gave her Fists information, he works for him."

"Fist doesn't work for the Broker anymore, so the Broker's hired someone to kill him," I said.

"I'm not surprised, betraying the Shadow Broker is stupid for a reason," replied the doctor.

"The quarian must have something Saren wants, that's the only thing that makes sense," said Garrus.

"There's something else, the quarian mentioned that she got the information from the geth."

"The geth? She must have something that links Saren to the geth, we have to get to her!" I exclaimed

"But Fist has her and with these guys dead he is going to know somethings wrong," said Jane.

"What about the krogan that the Broker's hired, he would shift things in our favour," I say.

"I'm coming too, I'll follow your lead though. I just want the chance to take down the traitor before he does more damage," stated Garrus.

"In that case, welcome aboard! But first, we need to stop at C-Sec and see if we can get the krogan to help."

We make our way to the C-Sec academy just in time (once again) to witness what must have been the saddest attempt of intimidation.

"Witnesses say you were making threats in Fist's bar, stay away from him!" said a man with a lot less authority then he thought he had.

"Or you'll do what?" challenged Wrex.

"Or I'll arrest you."

"That would be funny to watch," laughed Wrex.

The krogan then saw us and headed towards us, pushing past the human officer.

"Do I know you, human?" he asked gruffly.

"Name's Shephard, I'm going after Fist. Wondered if you wanted to come along?" shrugged Jane.

"Hmmm, Shephard ... I've heard a lot about you. Just to let you know I'm going to kill Fist, I'd suggest you not get in my way," warned Wrex.

At this point Garrus spoke up, "Fist has already been spooked, you will have a better chance if we go together."

"My people have a saying, seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend," said Wrex.

"I like that saying" replied Jane as they shook hands.

Making it back to Chora's Den, we got involved in a firefight straight away. Wrex quite quickly answered the krogan bouncer's challenges with his own. With the krogans kept occupied, the rest of us focused on the other hired thugs, Garrus used his assault rifle, Jane her shotgun and I decided that this was a good time to use my Hero's Burden smg.

Garrus stayed back behind an upturned table, taking them out from medium range. Jane, on the other hand, ran toward the bar and slid over, knocking the guy on the other side over and finished him off with a shotgun blast to the face. She then proceeded to use the odd shape of the bar to her advantage by circling to the left, keeping them occupied with shotgun blasts from the side, meaning Garrus was almost totally ignored. I on the other hand stuck to the right of the bar, stopping anyone from trying to get behind Shephard. Half way through dealing with the thugs, Wrex finished his fight and started unleashing concussive blasts with his shotgun, breaking any final resistance.


	7. Chapter 7 Evidence v2

Effected Destiny ch7

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Story Start

With the thugs all dead, we made our way to Fist's private office. When we opened the door we came face to face with two workers, who I am pretty sure had shit their pants.

"Stop...stay where you are," one said with a not so subtle quake in his voice.

"I assume you could hear what just happened out there? You really want to do this?" asked Jane.

Looking at each other, the workers quickly came to a decision. "No thank you."

"Then run along boys."

Before they could get to the door she asked, "Any nasty surprises on the other side?"

One of the workers quickly said, "He has a couple turrets in his office," before running for it.

"If we react quickly enough we can take them down before they do anything. I can get one with an arc grenade, who wants the other one?" I ask.

"I can use overload on the other one if someone can finish it off with a carnage blast," Garrus spoke up.

"I can do that, ok people let's do this!" said Jane.

It all goes according to plan. I take out one turret, Garrus and Jane quickly take out the other one. When that happens Fist can't surrender fast enough.

"Wait! Don't hurt me, I give up!" cried Fist.

"Where is the quarian?!" threatened Jane.

"I don't know where she is, that's the truth!" said Fist.

"Then I guess you don't need your kneecaps." said Jane as she kneels down, pulls out her sidearm and presses it against his knees.

"Wait! I don't know where she is, but I know where you can find her - I sent up an ambush in an alleyway. She thinks she's meeting the Shadow Broker himself. Here are the coordinates - if you hurry you can make it."

"What a piece of shit," said an angry Jane as she backs away

Wrex then suddenly fires his shotgun, killing Fist.

"What the hell was that?!" I cried.

"I said I would kill him," said Wrex unapologetically.

"Does have a point, and doubt many will cry for him," said Jane. "Now let's hurry and save that quarian!"

When we got back to the club, we found out that reinforcements had arrived.

"We don't have time for this! I can go ahead and save the quarian!" I say.

"Do it!" replied Jane.

Running forward, I blink and end up near the door. Slowing down, I toss a grenade at a group of hostiles before continuing, hoping I will arrive in time.

Tali's POV

Things have gone from bad to worse, thought Tali. First we come under attack on Ilium and one of my teammates dies, then when we get to the 'safe' Citadel, poor Keenah dies and if it wasn't for that human medic I would have died too.

Noticing a turian approaching with two salarians behind him, she quickly readies herself, just in case this goes sideways again.

"Did you bring it?" asks the turian.

"Where's the Shadow Broker, where Fist?" asks Tali.

The turian starts caressing her suit, the very action makes her want to vomit in her helmet.

"They will be here, where's the evidence?"

This sends up red flags in her mind.

"No, the deal's off!" replied Tali while slapping his reaching hand away.

"Not so fast," the turian says as he grabs for her.

Out of nowhere a gloved hand stops him and a voice said, "You heard the lady, the deal's off."

Regular POV

I make it just in time to hear the end of the conversation and stop a turian from grabbing onto what I have to say is a quite attractive quarian, judging from how the suit was hugging her curves.

"You heard the lady, the deal's off."

Noticing the two salarians in the back drawing their weapons, I push the turian in front of me and he dies instantly from friendly fire. Drawing Crimil's Dagger, I shoot a bullet at each of their visors. Their shields stop most of the impact, but the explosive rounds go off when they hit the visor, sending deadly shrapnel straight into their brains.

Turning around, I see a cautious quarian behind a crate palming a grenade.

"It's ok, I'm here to stop them from hurting you," as I holster my hand cannon showing I mean no harm. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, thanks to you."

Just then Jane, Garrus and Wrex come in.

"Relax," I say as she turn instantly to face them, "they are with me. Commander I managed to get here before Fist's men could do anything. But we might have been worried for nothing, judging from how she's been holding that grenade!" I joke

The quarian on the other hand is in no laughing mood "Fist set me up, I should have known he would betray me!"

Turning to me she asks, "You saved my life, how can I repay you?"

At this point Jane speaks up, "We are trying to prove that Saren is a traitor, I don't suppose your information can do that?"

"It can," the quarian replied.

"Good, can you come with us to the human embassy?"

"And maybe join me for lunch after that, Miss?" I ask to the shock of everyone.

"It's Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and I guess I could," said a suddenly nervous Tali.

As we leave, Jane steps up next to me, "What's with asking the quarian out?"

"What can I say, she looks good in that suit."

From the way Tali starts playing with her hands I can tell she probably heard us.

Arriving at the human embassy, we come face to face with an angry Udina. "Shepard what the hell have you been up to? Assaults on bars, firefights over half the ward. You're not making my job ea..."

Knowing how angry he was I quickly redirect that anger.

"We were looking for evidence ambassador, and thanks to Miss Tali here, we may have found it."

"Really? Miss Tali, perhaps you'd like to start at the beginning?" questioned Udina.

"I was on my pilgrimage..."

I make a quick interruption at this point, "That's your rite of passage, correct?"

This seems to surprise Tali "Yes...how did you know?"

"If we could stay on topic please," said Udina.

"Of course, sorry. As I was saying I was on my pilgrimage when I picked up some geth signals. Becoming curious, I investigated and soon I managed to find a lone geth, disabled it and took its memory core. Usually you can't do this unless you're quick enough and know what you're looking for and even then you need some luck."

"What did you recover?" Asked Anderson.

"Not much, most of the core was already wiped but I did manage to find this," says Tali as she fiddles with her Omni-tool and plays the audio.

"Eden prime was a major victory for us. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Then a second voice said, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"That's Saren's voice, I don't recognise the second one though," said Anderson.

"What are the Reapers?" asked Jane.

"According to the geth core, they were a hyper-advanced machine race that lived 50,000 years ago."

"That doesn't sound good," I say.

"Surely you don't believe this?" asked Udina.

"Something killed off the Protheans," I answered.

"How are we supposed to get the Council to listen to this?" sighed Udina.

"I'm sorry, but why are you so eager to get the Council's approval?"

"The Council has all the power, what do you expect us to do?" snapped Udina.

"Talk to the other races, such as the quarians, volus and hanar for starters. The only reason the Council has so much power is that they hoard it."

"He's right, the Council always expects a lot, but almost never gives much in return." agreed Anderson.

"I understand the quarians, but why the volus and hanar?" asked Udina.

"Be honest here, do you believe that the Council will happily foot the bill for hunting down Saren? And the hanar are regarded as one of the most peaceful races, why else would they save 80 million souls and a race from extinction?"

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is go to the Council, but start making friends with the other races, the Council have been hoarding power and treating other races horribly for far too long. There is no way that hasn't made them any enemies."

"What about the quarian?" asked Jane.

"If she agrees, take her with you. Callum's right, her skill set and knowledge will be very useful." said Udina offhandedly.

"My name is Tali and I will happily join you," said an annoyed Tali.

"What about your pilgrimage, I know it's important to your people?" I question.

"The pilgrimage is about showing what one can do for the whole. If I turn away now...what would that say about me?"

"In that case, welcome aboard," said Jane

"Thank you, you won't regret this." said a thankful Tali

"Hang on, if you and Garrus are coming along we need special food for you two, plus some specialised quarters for you so you don't have to stay in that suit all the time." Turning to Udina and Captain Anderson, "If you get me a small living compartment complete with bed, shower and toilet I can modify it for her."

"That should be no problem. It can go in the cargo area. We will have to move some things around, but it shouldn't be a problem," said Anderson.

I then turn back to Tali, "After the meeting, you and I will go looking for some good food for you and Garrus, how does that sound?" I ask.

A nervous Tali replied while wringing her hands, "That would be fine, thanks."

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. You and your crew hang back for a minute, then meet us there," said Udina.

On our way to the Citadel tower we run into a reporter.

"Commander Shepard, word on the street is that you took down Fist. My name is Emily Wong, I'm a reporter on the Citadel investigating corruption, do you have anything I could use?" she asked.

"I managed to recover this disk from Fist's office. Here, it's all yours," said Jane.

"Maybe at another time we could even do an interview?" I ask.

"That would be great!"

As we walk away Jane asks me, "Why did you say that?"

"It's one of the easiest ways to get the public on our side." I reply.

When we make it to the steps of the tower, Anderson is waiting for us.

"Come on, Udina is giving the evidence to the Council."

"Eden prime was a major victory for us. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Then a second voice said, "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"You wanted proof, here it is," said Udina.

"Of course, but we still need to submit this data for analysis just to make sure it hasn't been...edited," said the turian Councillor.

"What?" said an angry Udina "this evidence is.."

Just then a voice called out "Is true, Saren shot me and left me for dead."

Turning around, I saw it was Nihlus, followed by Ashley and Kaiden "Spectre Nihlus, I wasn't aware you were up and about yet?" asked the asari Councillor.

"I am not quite on my feet yet, but when I heard what was happening I came down here as quickly as I could. On Eden prime, Saren shot me. If it wasn't for the timely warning from Shepard and a dock hand, I would have died," said Nihlus.

"In that case, with this evidence and eyewitness report, we will strip Saren of his Spectre status and bring him in for his crimes, along with his ally, whose voice I recognise. One Matriarch Benezia."

"What's a Matriarch," asked Jane.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have reached the final stage of their lives. Many follow them hoping to gain some of their wisdom," said the asari Councillor.

The salarian Councillor then speaks up.

"I'm more interested in these Reapers, what do you know about them?"

"Just what was extracted from the geth's memory. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that after wiping out the Protheans, just vanished," answered Anderson.

"The geth worship them and believe that Saren can help to bring them back," said Jane.

"We think this Conduit is the way to bring them back and that Saren's searching for it," said Anderson.

"Do you even know what the Conduit is?" asked the salarian Councillor.

"No but," Anderson started, before being interrupted by the turian Councillor.

"Listen to what you are saying. Saren wants to bring back these ancient killing machines? It's just impossible. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish and where did they go if..." at this point I did my own interrupting.

"You are saying that as if you're not standing on a space station that survived for 50,000 years after the Protheans died and is being maintained by species that also survived long after the Protheans. And as for where they went, there are so many relays left unopened, plus the infamous red relay at Omega!" I said.

"That may be true, but it doesn't count as evidence," responded the asari Councillor.

The salarian councillor continued, "The Reapers are obviously just a myth, a lie he is using to cover his real goal and to bend the geth to his will."

"You're willing to take that risk?" said an astonished Jane.

"Saren is a rogue Spectre, an agent on the run. With none of the rights or funds of a Spectre," said the turian Councillor.

"Right, just an army of geth and an army of asari followers... be easy," I quip.

"He's right, you know he is hiding out in the traverse, send your fleet in!" said Udina.

"A fleet cannot track one man and his forces," said the salarian Councillor.

"But it could lock down the area and stop any further colonies from being attacked," reasoned Udina.

"Or it could trigger a war with the terminus systems. We won't be dragged into a war because of a few human colonies!" said the turian Councillor.

"Then send us, we can track him down," said Jane confidently.

"The Commander is right, there is a way we can all get what we want," The asari Councillor said.

The turian Councillor, realizing where this was going, was quick to disagree.

"No, it's too early. Humanity is not ready."

"I faced Saren on Eden prime and exposed him as a traitor. I am ready," said Jane.

The Councillors all look at each other.

"Commander Shephard, step forward. It is the decision of this Council that you will be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel," said the asari Councillor.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, whose actions elevate them above the rank and file," continued the salarian Councillor.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will," spoke the asari Councillor.

"Spectres bear a great burden, they are the protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold," said the turian Councillor.

"You are the first human Spectre, this is a great accomplishment for your species," finished the asari Councillor.

"It is an honour...but what happens now?" responded Jane.

"We are sending you into the traverse after Saren, he is a fugitive from justice and you are authorised to use any means to get to him." said the salarian Councillor.

"I'll find him," said Jane.

"This meeting is adjourned," said the asari Councillor.

As we left the tower, I couldn't help but to chuckle and laugh.


	8. Chapter 8 Making Plans v2

Effected Destiny ch8

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Wow 130 followers, I'm loving the fact that people are enjoying my stories

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

After we left the tower, I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Udina.

Ignoring him for the moment, I turn to Nihlus, who is still with us. "Hey Nihlus, are you joining us on this mission?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm still in rehabilitation and won't be combat ready for a while. Plus Saren knows me too well, if I joined up with you I'd hinder more then help you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the hospital to recover."

Watching him hobble off, Udina was quick to ask once again, "What's so funny?"

"Didn't you notice how reluctant the Council was to send anyone after Saren and that when the issue was forced, they decided to send Shepard and then act like it was their idea all along? Even though they provided no aid to help against Saren, one of the best and most successful Spectres? Who also has an army of geth and asari?" I ask.

"You're right," said Ashley, "it's almost as if they are setting Shepard up."

"They probably are, either Shepard fails and they can blame her or she succeeds and they can take most of the credit." I responded.

"Those manipulative bastards." said Udina, striking a nearby handrail in anger.

"It's not that bad, they were so busy trying to set up humanity that they didn't realise that they have made themselves vulnerable. Tell me Udina, what would happen if the public was made aware that one of the top Spectres attacked a human colony, destroyed a Prothean beacon and the Council then proceeded to instantly blame humanity? A council that then gave him plenty of time to escape when simply calling him in as part of the investigation would have shown him to be a traitor much sooner as he would either had to come in willingly to fight the charges and be exposed as a traitor… or ignore the summons and still be charged for ignoring orders. Either way, he wouldn't have been able to make it to the Traverse before his true intentions were revealed. The Traverse where the Council refuses to go, because they don't want to be dragged into a 'human' problem, because some 'might' see it as a threat. Completely ignoring the fact that they caused the problem in the first place by refusing to do more than a token investigation! On top of that they never considered the possibility of explaining to various figures the reason why the fleet was needed. I mean if I was a pirate lord or something I sure wouldn't want a fleet of murderous robots on my doorstep and if someone wanted to get rid of them for free...why not? So Udina, what do you think would happen?"

"...The public outrage would be immense, but how would you go about doing it?" asked an impressed Udina.

"On the way here, we ran into a reporter who wanted to know some details about something Shepard was involved in. The way I see it, it's only a matter of time before another reporter does the same due to her fame. We then 'accidentally' let slip some information, such as Saren's a traitor and is the one who destroyed the beacon. Also, if we can get a Prothean expert to validate the information from the beacon, we can bring up the fact that we managed to save some of the information and its contents, as well as the fact that it's backed up with recovered information from a geth's memory core."

At this point Anderson interrupts. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You saw how the Council reacted."

"Which is why we'll say that though it's unlikely that anything remains of that race, due to it being so long ago, we don't want to rule it out. Because if both the Citadel and the keepers could survive the Protheans extinction then it stands to reason that something else could have as well. And in that case it's too risky to leave it up to chance that Saren might be able to find some ancient weapon cache, especially with an army of robots helping him."

"That would certainly make it easier for the public to accept, though there would still be some panicking even if one makes it out as a minor possibility. " said Udina thinking carefully

"It should and some panicking is better than complete ignorance as long as it doesn't get out of control, we will also say that we have another theory. That Saren somehow managed to get his hands on some state of the art, experimental and definitely illegal technology to reprogram the geth to serve him. That way the council will have a harder time shaming us like they just did and be unable to make Saren seem like a no threat which they seem to intend on doing."

At this point Jane speaks up and asks Tali, "But is such a thing possible? Reprogramming the geth I mean."

"Theoretically... it is, but in practise it would nearly be impossible due to how the geth operate." answered Tali, taking sometime to think it over.

"Either way, we need to make it obvious that the quarians are not to blame for what the geth have been up to. After all, if Spectre Saren hadn't gone into the Veil, I doubt the geth would have left it at all and nothing would have changed." I state.

"But the Council just stripped him...oh I must say that is clever," said Udina.

"Exactly. They can't make it public that Saren's been stripped of his rank without revealing why, which means when the story hits the news, everyone will still see him as affiliated with the Council."

"But what if they make Sarens disgrace public?" asked Ashley.

At this, Udina shook his head. "No, he's right. Until the Council are able to shift, cushion or entirely remove the blame from themselves, they are likely to keep it as quiet as possible. I must say that I'm quite impressed. This will send the Council scrambling for a while. I assume you have an idea on how to use such an opportunity?" asked Udina.

"I want to start pressuring the Council to fix - or step aside and let us fix - their past mistakes that they made, in regards to the quarians and the krogan," this grabs everyone's attention, especially Wrex's.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiden.

"When the quarians made the geth 300 years ago, the Council exiled them from the Citadel and made it impossible for them to settle on a new planet. This was supposed to be a 'punishment' for their 'crimes' but the only ones in 300 years to be negatively impacted by the geth are the quarians themselves and that's just because of how people have been treating them. Until now there have been no geth attacks outside the veil. The way I see it, this should have been resolved ages ago," I said firmly.

"Ok, that makes sense. But what did the Council do to the krogans?" asked Ashley.

"Have you ever heard of the genophage?" I ask

At this point Wrex spoke up, growling. "You better be careful human, that you don't make me angry."

"Ok, if you ask the Council, they will try to tell you that the genophage is a peaceful way of limiting krogan numbers." At Wrex's growl, I quickly moved on. "They try to act like it's a species wide contraceptive. What they don't say is that the few pregnancies that happen almost always end in stillborns, only a few out of thousand pregnancies end successfully."

At this, Ashley looked physically sick.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to throw up."

"That's why I want to do something about it! They are responsible for the deaths of thousands of krogan children, and that's just the current council!" I said.

"Wait, you're talking about curing the genophage aren't you? I'm sorry but the Council isn't likely to let that happen," said Garrus.

"As much I hate to agree with the turian, he is right and krogan haven't exactly endeared themselves to anyone recently," said Wrex.

"For one thing, most people don't understand what the genophage is and those that do pretend that they don't. Also, if I had to guess, the few that try to do something about it are 'convinced' to stop. Besides, at first I'm going to focus on pushing for a way to stop the stillborns, the way I see it the Council will be too busy to interfere. If they do try anything, I'm sure the public out cry will make them think again, especially if we can get the Hanar on our side."

"Human, at the moment I can't decide whether to kill you or buy you a round," said Wrex.

"Let me know when you decide, now we better get ready for the mission. Tali, do you want to go with me and get supplies?"

"Sure … I'd like that," said Tali shyly.

"The rest of you should do the same. Shepard you'll have access to Spectre level equipment and training so remember to see the Spectre requisitions officer. Anderson, come with me, we have to talk about a few things. Callum I'll put some more credits in your account to cover the cost of buying supplies for Tali and while you're at it, buy enough for Garrus too." said Udina firmly

We then went our separate ways. Anderson and Udina went to his office and Wrex went off on his own. Jane, Kaiden and Ashley went off to look at Spectre class weapons, while Garrus went to grab some gear from his apartment. Thus leaving me and Tali by ourselves. "So, ready to go?" I ask

"Sure, I know of some places that we could go to to get some food." answered Tali


	9. Chapter 9 Supplies and Problems v2

Effected Destiny ch10

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

After the group split up, Tali and I went looking for supplies.

Coming across a general supply store, we quietly walked through the door while Tali had a look around. I went to the counter and got the attention of the human store clerk. "Hello and welcome to Ersins supplies, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I need enough Dextro based food to last a few months for a couple teammates."

"Sure, you have a couple turian friends, do you?" the clerk asked.

"Something like that. Hey Tali, I need you for a minute."

As Tali came over the clerk looked up. "So your teammate is a quarian?" asked the clerk.

"Is that going to be a problem?" I threatened.

"No … of c-c-course not," stutters the clerk.

"Ok Tali, I don't know what you like so I want you to pick up a mix of food paste that you would be happy to eat for the next month or so. I also need some long life storage food items for a turian, plus throw in some Dextro labelled fresh steaks." I instructed

"Sure thing, I'll get it organised for you." said the clerk

"Hey Callum, I've got some food paste," said Tali. coming back with an armful of paste

"How much is that selection?" I ask the clerk.

"Not as much as the other selections, that's our some of our cheapest items."

"Come on Tali, I want you to get food that you can enjoy."

"I just don't want to be a burden," said a downcast Tali.

"You're not a burden." Turning to the clerk, "make that a wide selection of multiple food paste types of both medium price and premium. If you have desert paste, throw that in too."

"No problem, can we deliver that for you?"

"Yes, please deliver that to dock 422."

"Ok your total is 9,960 credits."

'From what I have seen good quality food paste is about 15, some desert is 20 while stake is 25. So for about a month of supplies plus delivery it seems like a good price.\

As we leave the store I notice Tali wringing her hands.

"Anything wrong?" I ask.

"You didn't have to go that far for me," she said nervously.

"No I didn't, but I wanted to," I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No how about we look around the presidium?" I ask.

"Haven't really been able to go to the presidium," said a downcast Tali.

"All the more reason to check it out."

We take our time exploring, as the last few times were rushed.

Coming to a random business I decided to have a look, I came face to face with an asari wearing a strange dress, revealing but at the same time not. The shoulders, neck, hips and breasts are covered, but a large area of stomach along with a smaller area just above the breast was revealed. Honestly it just straight out confused me.

"Welcome, my name is Nelyna. I don't recognise you as one of our expected clients today. Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?"

"You mean I can't just go in?" I ask, curious.

"I'm afraid not. You must understand that many seek the Consort's services. But if you wish to leave your name, she will make every effort to meet with you."

"Callum Maclean,I'm with the Normandy crew."

"Mmm … Excellent, you should hear something in three to four months."

"I'm sorry, but what does the Consort even do?" I ask.

"It is difficult to explain. She is many things to many people and always different for each. Some see her for advice, some for entertainment and others for pleasure. Most of our clients won't realise what they need until after she has provided it for them."

"Ok, I'm starting to get the picture here, but I'll have to decline," I say.

"Aw, well hope you change your mind in the future. We always enjoy seeing new clients."

"I bet you do," muttered Tali.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" said an oblivious asari.

Just then her coms activated. "Yes, Sha'ira?...Yes, of course, mistress."

Nelyna then turned back to us.

"It seems that the Consort has taken notice of you. She'd like to meet with you now."

"Okay, I'll bite … where do I go?"

"Just head upstairs, she will be waiting for you."

"Callum, what are we doing?" asked Tali.

"I'm just wondering why the Consort is suddenly interested in me. It could have something to do with Saren," I say.

Walking up the stairs, we go through the door and see an asari on the other side.

"That's close enough Lieutenant. I've heard a number of things about you since you arrived at the Citadel with Shepard, such as your strange biotics and weapon storage."

"What do you even do, and what do you want from me?" I questioned.

"It depends on them, some need comfort and some need advice."

"So you're a combination of traditional courtesan, a councillor as well as a therapist?" I ask

"That isn't an inaccurate assessment, Lieutenant. And as for what I want, I have a problem you could help me with. I have a friend, a retired general named Septimus. I can't give you the details, but he wanted more than I could give him. We had a falling out and he now spends his days at Chora's Den, drinking and spreading lies about me. If you would speak to him as a fellow soldier, you could get him to stop." said Sha'ira as she stroked my face.

"Ok, first off, can you stop doing that?" A surprised Sha'ira quickly withdrew her hand. "And secondly, what went wrong and where can I find him?"

"I'm sorry, but I respect his privacy to go too much into the details. As for where he is, Chora's Den was quick to reopen after you left. What is the human expression, 'the show must go on?'"

"So what do you want me to do?" I ask

"I want you to remind him of his honour and his duty as a general. If you can do that I'd be very grateful," she said suggestively.

After we left the building, Tali spoke up.

"That hussy, why are we helping her?" huffed Tali.

"Relax Tali, I'm just doing this because she probably has a lot of sway we can use and all we have to do is a little side mission."

I had no idea on how much running around would end up doing. From speaking to the general in a surprisingly operational Chora's Den, to the embassies to talk to the elcor diplomat and stop and have a good talk with the volus there too. He seemed quite surprised that I legitimately thought that the volus should be on the Council and that the financial stability his people brought to the table shouldn't be ignored.

But in the end, I eventually made it back to Sha'ira and I wasn't happy with her.

"Lieutenant, were you successful?" she asked hopefully

"Yes, Septimus has agreed to stop and I've also talked to the elcor diplomat," I said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I don't think you did this out of kindness."

"You're right, I want three favours," I stated.

"Depending on the nature of those favours, I will decide whether I can fulfil them or not." said Sha'ira carefully

"Fair enough, first I want you to fortify this place if possible." At Sha'ira's confused look I added, "I scanned the Prothean relay monument, except it's not a replica but a miniature relay. I was able to detect a non active power source hidden inside it and as you know relays are linked with at least one other. With Saren and the geth attacking the galaxy, if they manage to find one that links to it..." I trailed off.

"They could send an army of geth through! Straight into the heart of the Citadel! Who else knows?"

"No one." at Sha'ira's look I add, "it's only been a few hours since I found it and honestly, I've been quite busy. Now for the other two favours, humanity will start pushing for better treatment of both quarians and krogan, basically letting them have a place to call home and make it so the krogan's don't have to endure stillborn children. We aren't pushing for a cure, just something to stop the children dying."

"While that is more difficult, I can certainly get behind such a noble cause. And the final favour?" she asks.

"Go talk to your bloody boyfriend," I exclaimed.

A scowling Sha'ira replies, "I told you Septimus is just a friend."

"I really doubt that. You see a friend would have talked to him in person, not dump him over a text or send a stranger to talk to him."

"He … he told you about that?" stuttered Sha'ira.

"He also told me that over the years, you helped him get through some serious stuff, that he could always count on you. So I have to admit that I was a bit confused that you didn't care enough to talk to him in person, but didn't start proceedings against him for slander." During this, Sha'ira became more and more nervous.

"And then I realised … it wasn't that you didn't care, it was because you cared too much, that you couldn't bear to see what suffering you have caused. I think that after living for so long, as well as being the Consort, you have been keeping people at arm's length. Not letting anyone get too close and when someone finally got into your heart … you pushed him away because you were so scared about what would happen next."

Trembling, Sha'ira took a seat with her head in her hands. "Oh Septimus, what have I done!" she cried.

"He is at his apartment right now." Seeing that she needed a bit more of a push I added, "Just so you know, he told me he is planning on leaving the Citadel, his ship leaves in an hour or two."

And with that she was out like a shot, only pausing to throw a small object at me.

"Well that just happened. Wait a minute didn't Septimus say he was going to be in the shower for a while, how is he going to answer the door?" asks Tali.

"So what? I doubt a simple door will stop her for very long, and if I'm right Septimus will be in for a new door and a very nice surprise." I replied.

I could tell the insinuation made Tali blush quite heavily, in fact it wasn't until we left the building she remembered what else I said.

"Hang on, Septimus never said he was leaving! You were playing matchmaker!" she accused.

"Don't hate the player Tali, hate the game" I said cheekily. "Anyway we better make our way back to the ship."

"Sure. Hey Callum ... I really enjoyed this," said Tali.

"Sure thing Tali, me too."

Making our way to the dock, we came face to face with a ticked off Shephard scowling at Udina.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They're kicking Anderson off the Normandy." said Shephard angrily.

"It's ok Shephard, you need your own ship," said Captain Anderson.

I interrupt at this point. "Before I forget again, I need to tell you something."

"What it is?" asked Udina.

"When I went past the relay statue earlier, I had Casper scan it. He picked up an energy signature. Which means it's not actually a statue."

"This is concerning, we will need to have it checked out. Now if you don't mind, Anderson and I have a few things to talk to Shephard about,"said Udina.

Tali and I then boarded the ship and headed down to the cargo area to look at Tali's sleeping area.


	10. Chapter 10 - new adventures v2

Effected Destiny ch11

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

When we got to the cargo area I immediately noticed the new cargo shed sized area that Tali would be living in.

"Wow, they really got a separate living area for me."

"Of course they did, we wouldn't want you going around without having a shower."

At this, Tali becomes embarrassed, wringing her hands.

"Actually, quarians don't actually need to bathe," said Tali nervously.

That got my attention immediately. "Say what?"

"The suit is able to take care of most of the cleaning issues and we do use showers if it ever gets too bad. But unfortunately, I doubt this has the clean-tech needed."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to make it a lot more quarian friendly."

"How can you do that?" asked Tali

"That's my secret, any parts I don't have on my ship, I should be able to fabricate."

"Wait, that's your ship in the hanger?"

"What, the Queen of Hearts? Yes she is."

"She's beautiful," Tali breathed. "Where did you get her from?"

"From a friend, a very good friend," I said sadly.

"So what happened to him?" asked Tali.

"He died less than a year ago."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know," apologised Tali.

"It's ok, now how about you go off and explore while I get this done?"

Just then Jane's voice came over the speakers.

"This is Commander Shephard speaking. We have our orders, find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, this mission won't be easy. This all began when Saren and the geth attacked a human settlement in the Traverse. But they won't stop there, the geth armies are not going to stay on the far edges of Citadel space for long. For too long humanity has stood alone, away from the other races. Now is our chance to step up and do our part for the galaxy. It is time to show them what we are made of! Our enemy knows we are coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting. But we will be ready for them too! Humanity needs to do this. Not just for us, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel space. Saren has to be stopped, and I promise you all...we will stop him!"

"Have to admit, that was a good speech." I said

"It was, now I think I'll go have a look around." said Tali

I start to get to work on modifying Tali's room with help from Casper.

After a few hours of work, I'm finally done and I start looking for Tali. I find her in the engine room. "Hey Tali, want to look at your new and improved room?" I ask.

"Sure thing."

Coming to the room, we go in and I point out the new changes.

"You might notice the new secondary lights, they help release a special light that kills germs and bacteria. Originally you would have to apply a special gel for it to work, but since then the technology has been improved. I have also added a biofilter to constantly clean the air in here, also I've set it to run the air outside through the filter twice before it enters the room, a second biofilter cleans all the water in here. Finally that box in the corner is a mobile hel-rift … it stimulates the same effects as a healing rift. I've also set it to kill any bacteria or germs that are within the room. Finally, all are set to start flashing red if they start to fail and shut down before they fail."

"So let's get this right … this room is now completely bacteria free, with crazy redundancies set in place?" asked Tali carefully

"That's right." I confirmed

I expected a lot of things that could have happened then, mostly along the lines of thank you or even a hug. What I wasn't expecting was Tali to grab me and literally throw me out."

"Thankyoutalktoyoulaterbye!"

After a moment trying to work out what she said or what just happened, I gave up and headed to get something to eat.

Dinner that night was a beef stew, they used the long lasting products instead of fresh ingredients, but it still wasn't that bad. I am then joined by Jane who sits opposite to me. "Nice speech by the way."

"Thanks, by the way what have you been up to?"

"I've been modifying Tali's room to be completely bacteria free … then she kicked me out," I said, chuckling a bit at the end.

"Guess she really wanted to shower," Jane laughed.

Just then my Omni-tool went off, it turned out that I had a new message.

To Callum

In case you don't remember me, I'm that turian that was in the bar moping about Sha'ira. I don't know what you did or how you did it but thank-you, thank you so much.

A very thankful Turian

Septimus

"What is it?" asked Jane.

"Just a thank you letter," I answered.

"You got one too?" At my nod Jane continues "it turns out one of the bartenders at Chora's Den was sent there undercover by C-Sec, apparently her sister kept trying to convince her that as a civilian it was too risky. Turns out she was right, intel dropped the ball and her cover was blown, if it wasn't for us tearing up the place they would have been able to put a hit on her before C-Sec could arrange her safety."

"That's rather lucky of her."

"It is, learning just how close she came to dying was a huge shock."

"So … where are we heading for at the moment anyway?" I ask.

"We are chasing a lead to the Artemis Tau Cluster, it turns out that Benezia has a daughter and she's doing a dig at some ruins there."

"Any idea if she knows what her mother has been up to?"

"No way of knowing until we come face to face. Either we have to arrest her or invite her on board … depending on how involved she is."

"Fair enough, now I think I'm going to get some sleep, wake me when we get there," I said. "Oh, while I'm here I'm planning on offering the ground crew some of the weapons I'm not using, would there be any type you would like me to hold on to?"

"Thanks but no thanks at this point, I got some good gear at the Spectre requisitions and I want to see how they perform first, but I reckon that others will take you up on that offer."

"Alright, night" I said as I walked off to sleep in my ship.

Tali POV

'That was a good shower, I hope Callum didn't take me pushing him out badly.' she thought, blushing in embarrassment. 'I really should go and thank Callum properly.' After she puts on her suit she proceeds to do so. Making her way to the elevator she decides to start looking at the mess area, seeing Shepard there, she asks.

"Hey Shephard...have you seen Callum?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jane replied cheekily and with a smirk.

"I just want to thank him, that's all!" I replied hurriedly.

"Yeah, shoving him out of your room wasn't much of a thank you."

"Keelah, he wasn't upset was he?" I ask worriedly.

"He seemed more amused than angry."

"I am so embarrassed," I groaned.

"It will be fine Tali, unfortunately he is sleeping in his ship right now, so you'll have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Speaking of his ship, do you think he would show me it?" I asked nervously.

"Wow, who knew that our little quarian would be so bold?" said teasing Ashley from behind her.

"I'm sorry?" I say confusion.

"You know, asking to see a man's 'ship' after just meeting him is just so forward." Ashley implied.

Finally getting what she was talking about, I started to blush so much my face glowed.

"That's not … I wouldn't … I." I stammered.

"We both know that you fancy him." said Jane.

"Yeah and we think he likes you back." added Ashley.

"R-r-really?" I ask.

"Definitely," they say together.

"I mean how he offered to show you around and worked on your room at the earliest possible time, most likely with the help of Casper." said Ashley.

"Who is Casper?" I ask.

"Casper is the name of his advanced VI drone." said Ashley.

"Advanced drone?" I ask.

"Yeah I first saw it when he saved my life on Eden prime."

"He saved your life too?" I ask.

"He saved my entire team that day, I have never quite seen anyone fight like him."

"I know, it's almost as if the fight was easy for him. Like he was used to playing halo on legendary then turned it down to easy." said Jane.

"What's halo?" I ask.

"It was a very popular 21st century game with a lot of sequels as well as spin offs and prequels," Started Jane.

"My favorite was number 12 Mantle of Response where the forerunners return and battle humanity," said Ashley.

"Really, mine was Requiest where you got to play as ancient humanity in the first war against the forerunners," spoke Jane.

"I'm glad that Halo 6 Meta Stability revealed that it was the Warden Eternal who was waking up all the Guardians and controlling Cortana," added Ashley.

"Who is Cortana?" I asked.

"Master Chief's AI trusted companion," said Jane.

"AI? But AI are dangerous!"I exclaimed.

"We know, I must say that a lot of humanity had a broken hearted when we found out that there was no real life version of Cortana and instead there was just a race of terminators," finished Jane.

"What are.." I started to say, before being interrupted by Ashley.

"Terminators were a race of machines in the movie series Terminator, which was also very successful. The franchise finally ended in Terminator the Hidden Mind, the story line is that there has been an AI mind hiding outside the reach of time and has been manipulating things so that the machines are always created to kill humanity. It has a massive fight scene at the end involving all the characters and enemies from each timeline coming together so they can finally end the threat."

"Humanity...has a lot of stories involving AI," I said slowly.

"We certainly did, at multiple times we started to look into making AI, but always stopped eventually, because everyone was afraid of making Skynet. But then it was always restarted due to everyone wanting Cortana. It was one of the strangest cycles in human history and only ended when we learned about the AI law and about the geth and were forced to give up on a living Cortana," Said Jane sadly.

"You wanted an AI?" I said astonished.

"Cortana isn't just an AI," said Jane.

Ashley continues, "She is a hot, sexy and empowered woman that Master Chief would have been lost without."

"Okaaay … well I think I better head to bed now." I said all this controversy giving me a headache


	11. Chapter 11 - Therum v2

Effected Destiny ch11

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

I want to do a shout out to Lord of Moons that brought the problem of ammo to me and IHzero from reddit whose explanation I am using for this story which can be found here.

r/DestinyLore/comments/9ttlmv/how_does_ammo_work/?utm_source=amp&utm_medium=&utm_content=post_body

So thanks to both of you

Regular POV

I awake to Joker's voice over the speaker system.

"Ok ground crew, which for today will be Callum, Wrex and Tali. This is your pilot giving you a bright start to your day. We are 50 minutes out so I suggest you get ready and make sure you pack your sunscreen as today's forecast is volcanic."

'Ok that was one weird wake up call.' I thought to myself.

'Is it just me or does he act a lot like Cayde?' asked Casper.

'It's not just you, by the way I haven't heard much from you recently?' I question.

'I have been going over some info packets that Anderson sent us and learning more about the galaxy. Currently from our course direction we are heading for Therum in the solar system Knossos. Therum is known mainly for two different things, it's Prothean ruins and it volcanic activity.'

'Great, what fun!' I thought sarcastically as I got dressed. Transmitting out of my ship, I see Tali as the bench with her back to me working on her guns.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

At the question Tali jumps.

"Sorry Callum, I didn't hear you approach and I slept well, thank you. Also I'm sorry for how I pushed you out yesterday, I want you to know that I really am grateful."

"It fine Tali, in future, I'd prefer if you'd just ask me to leave," I said while smirking.

"Of course...I'm so-" Tali started nervously, hands fidgeting

"It's fine really ... I'm just kidding with you."

"Ohh … hey Callum, I was wondering if I could possibly get a copy of the designs of the machines keeping my quarters clean … it's just that they would improve the lives of those on the Flotilla so much and -"

"Done, I'll make sure you get a copy."

"Thank you so much!" cried Tali, giving me a hug.

Patting her back, "It's my pleasure, now I better get my weapons checked."

Summoning my bow, smg and sniper rifle, I put them on the bench much to the shock of Tali as I look them over.

"What on Rannoch, where did those weapons come from?" asked Tali.

"That's right you don't know, I keep my weapons in a small space bubble."

At this Jane comes over, "Which makes it strange you use such old fashioned weapons, I mean what do you do when you run out of ammo?"

"That's easy, I've got a mini fabricator that creates all the ammo I need. All I have to do is grab some suitable material and place it against the fabricator, it then breaks it down and stores it into a separate space bubble and disperses and creates the ammo. Small arms such as pistols and smg need a low amount of low grade material, while sniper need more and heavies such as rocket launchers need even more and better quality materials."

"That's incredible you'll never run out of ammo...but how is that better than the guns we use? " asked Tali.

"The guns that you use shaves a grain off a block of metal and thens sends it out at extraordinary speeds, despite that it still is low in mass and can only do so much. A flea running into you at 130km an hour is still just a flea. On the other hand my guns use actual bullets and while they are a great deal slower they are a lot heavier so instead of a flea your being punched in the stomach by a footballer."

"...that actually makes sense and a fabricator would solve most of the problems associated with traditional weapons, though I'm curious on what propels them and how they stack against ezo weapons in the real world. Theory is one thing but theories on a holo screen don't keep soldiers alive in a firefight. Also you're not bringing that bow are you?" asked Jane.

"They use a special ballistic gel and I'd have you know that I have over 7800 confirmed enemies downed with that bow alone."

"Wait ... what, how is that possible?" asked a shocked Jane

"Yep, it's just that good. So I assume there is no problem."

"No, if you're that good I'm willing to let you bring it, just make sure you have other weapons, because if I'm not satisfied or it slows the team down, you are switching it out!" said Jane drawing the line

"That's reasonable enough."

After everyone got ready, Jane filled them in.

"Ok we are looking for Benezia's daughter Liara. We don't know how involved she is, if at all, but until we know that she wasn't involved in Eden Prime, don't leave your back to her. Now I'll be driving, Wrex you will be on gunner, everyone else hop in the back."

After everyone one was strapped in, Jane contacted Joker over the radio. "Ok Joker, we are ready to go, so open the hanger bay."

"Wait," said Tali panicking, "aren't we landing first?"

"This takes less time, just hold onto something and you'll be fine," said Jane from the driving seat.

"Just picture yourself on an engine that's rattling, and you should be fine, that or just keep your mind occupied." I said.

Tali POV

"I'll try, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Callum.

When Shephard drives out of the ship screaming, "Geronimo!" whatever that means, I almost die, but I try to focus on myself sitting on an engine like Callum suggested. It helps a bit, but then my mind takes me to other places and other things that make my body shake. 'No, bad Tali.'

After the scary drop we encounter many threats, such as geth, which we blew up or ran over, lava and worst of all … Shephard's driving. After finally coming to a stop, I run outside and hug the ground like there's no tomorrow. "Thank the ancestors we are alive." I cried.

"Oh come on, my driving wasn't that bad," protested Jane.

"... it actually is, you nearly drove into the lava on three separate occasions," Callum said.

"And the last time was because you thought you could drive baaackwaaards" I sobbed, yes sobbed. It was quite an ordeal for me with the maniac driving of a person called Shephard.

"Ok, I can safely say that Shepard will not be driving again."

"Oh, come on."

"Jane, look at Tali. "

She proceeds to look at me, who is currently in the fetal position.

"Fine, someone else can drive," pouted Jane.

Regular POV

After Tali recovered, we made our way through the gaps in the boulders. We then came across three geth troopers. I take out two of them and Garrus takes out the last one with a sniper shot to the head.

"Wow you are good," said Jane.

"I have to agree, when I saw that you brought a bow with you I wasn't sure what you were thinking. But I'm curious on how you can take them out with the bow?" asked Garrus.

"Well, most mass effect shields are optimised for the high speed impacts produced from modern firearms, they are also tipped with an explosive and overload payload, so even if the arrow doesn't take them out, the explosion and overload will make it easier to take them out."

"Ok, we get it, your bow is great, now let's get a move on!" said Jane.

Coming to the next area, we were suddenly under attack from multiple sources. "Garrus, take out any snipers, Callum and Tali focus on medium ranges. Wrex, you and I will take out those in close range!" Popping out of cover she sends a geth unit flying back from a shotgun blast to the face.

Garrus tried to take out the geth in the tower, but it ducks back into cover before he can line up a clean shot. Tali on the other hand, manages to hack two geth standing next to each other. I put out two arrows and the first goes slightly off course and just staggers the enemy, while the other one goes down like a tonne of bricks. When I turn back to the other geth, I see Tali has already taken it out with her pistol. During this, Wrex charged at the geth unit trying to camp at a boulder to the left of us, crushing it against the boulder. At this point, the geth sniper tries his luck again, but a quick headshot from an eagle eyed Garrus stops him short. With just a few strangling geth on the ridges, we make sure to keep in cover while I watch the right hand side and garrus takes the front and makes to take down a geth equipped with a rocket launcher. Walking up a natural incline we come across the final three geth, the only downside is that one of them is hiding behind a thick steel barrier. Shepard tosses a grenade at their feet, throwing them to the ground. Tali and Wrex doing a double tap to make sure they are out.

"Okay, according to the map the main dig site is up ahead. There is most likely to be even more geth up ahead as it seems that they are here for the same reasons we are," said Shepard.


	12. Chapter 12 blue lady

Effected Destiny ch12

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I use Grammarly

Crazybastid is my Beta

Regular POV

We make our way to the entrance of the mine that leads to the underground dig sight. Though we haven't seen any enemies so far, we haven't lowered our guard! Just then we see a giant mechanical frog/gecko?

Despite our readiness, none of us shot at the thing, everyone was probably wondering what the hell that thing was.

Then the sound of an engine was heard over head and a small ship passed over head, dropping a dozen geth and ...

"Geth Armature, get to cover!" shouted Jane.

Everyone takes cover behind two large, steel containers. Wrex and I end up behind one, while Tali, Garrus and Jane end up behind the other.

"Hey Wrex!" I shout after taking out a geth trooper.

"What!"

"Person with the least kills buys the other one a drink!"

"Hehehe, you're on human," responds Wrex in his deep gravelly voice.

We continue like this for a while, taking out any geth that gets close, while keeping an eye on the geth Armature until...

"Will someone please take time to take that BLOODY HOOPING FROG OUT!" shouted Jane as its sniper beam narrowly missed her shoulder.

"On it," said Wrex, As it jumps back up to the underside of the catwalk, Wrex hits it with a stasis before blowing it up with a carnage shot.

"We've managed to take most of them down Shephard, but this cover isn't going to last much longer, especially with that Armature focusing on us," said Garrus.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," I said.

Mentally I switched my bolt-caster sword for my leviathan's breath bow.

"Callum, I know that your bows are impressive. But I think we need something with a bit more OOMPH," said Jane.

"Shepard, there is very little that has more OOMPH than this bow."

Waiting in cover with my back against the steel container, I draw back my bow. I then spin out of cover and shoot the arrow directly at the neck of the Armature. After a few milliseconds of delay a sound of tearing metal fills the air and the head of the Armature is ripped off.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I don't suppose you have any other weapons that are complete overkill do you?" finally asked Garrus.

"I do actually, I was going to ask if you would be interested after the mission. Because all of the weapons are magazine loaded you, would need to do some training to get used to them."

We then finished off the remaining geth. Without the Armature on their side they were easy to take care of.

"Just thought you should know Callum, that I'm currently beating you by 4 kills," said a smug Wrex.

"What? That Armature should have been worth at least 3 kills," I protested.

"Sorry, but the deal was 'the most kills' not 'the most difficult kills.'"

"You little bastard," I reply angrily.

"Hhehe...sounds like you're being a sore loser," laughed Wrex.

"I'm sorry, but it's not over until we leave this planet or Shaxx sings … and he is very shy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," chuckled Wrex.

We enter the mine. Despite the large resistance we encountered outside, there are only a couple geth troops and three geth drones.

Coming to an elevator, we board it and descend further into the prothean dig site.

"Look, working Prothean barriers!" exclaimed Tali excitedly.

"Hard to believe that something built 50,000 years ago still works. It shows how well the Protheans could build," replied Garrus.

Coming to a stop, we exit the elevator, taking out a further two geth drones that tried to get the drop on us. This seems to get the attention of someone below and a voice calls faintly from below. "Hello, is anyone there … I need help!"

We board another elevator, this one more run down then the other. This turns out to be a mistake as after a short groan, metal gives way.

"OH SHIT!" shouts everyone, except for Wrex, who seems to be grinning.

Thankfully, the elevator doesn't have far to fall, and though a bit shaken, no one is injured.

"That's it, Wrex, when we get back you're going on a diet," I said.

"You think you're being cute," growled Wrex.

"Bitch … I'm adorable,"***I answer back as Jane barely suppresses a snicker.

We were then interrupted by a voice calling nearby. "Hello, can you hear me?"

Walking in the direction of the voice, we come face to face with an asari suspended behind a barrier.

"Is it just me or does this seem like the storyline of a cheap adult film? You know, we have a couple humans, a turian, quarian and a krogan, with an asari suspended in mid air. Face it, the only reason this isn't xxx is that there isn't a hanar around," said Jane.

It takes a few seconds for Tali and the asari to understand what she was talking about. But soon enough they were both blushing up a storm.

"I could nev … I wouldn't ... I'm just not that kind of asari," she protested.

"And would that be Dr T'Soni by any chance?" asked Jane.

"Yes, that's me, I was doing some archeological digs on this site when the geth started to land. Can you believe it? The geth here?" exclaimed Liara.

"I can believe it, now how did you get in there? More importantly, how do we get you out?" asked Jane.

"When I fled here, I activated the barrier to protect myself, but I must have pressed something by mistake and I became trapped. I need you to find a way to release me."

"Before that, I need to know something. Your mother was involved in an attack against an Alliance colony, what do you know?" asked Jane.

"My mother? I am nothing like her, I haven't even spoken to her in years," responded Liara.

"Ok, we will talk more, but first how do we get you out?" asked Jane.

"I don't know, the controls are on this side of the barrier, you will have to find a way around. Please hurry, there is a krogan here leading the geth, who are also looking for a way around!"

"Are you sure we can trust her Shephard?"asked Garrus.

"On our side or not, we still have to get her out and to our ship. But how are we going to get through the barrier?" questioned Jane.

"I might have a way, but I would need to be quick. Tali, if I can get you on the other side of the barrier would you be able to shut it off?" I ask.

"I should be able to, but how do you expect to be able to get me past?" responded Tali.

"Like this."

Walking forward I summoned void energy into my hands until my arms were covered. Then placing my palms together I placed my fingertips against the barrier before stabbing forward, creating a gap in the barrier^^^

Grabbing hold of the edges, I pull them apart, much to the surprise of everyone there.

"By the goddess," exclaimed Liara.

Just then we came under fire from multiple geth troopers, a couple big geth primes and a geth rocket trooper.

"Tali, sooner would be better then later."

"Of course, sorry," said Tali as she quickly goes through the gap.

And that's when I was hit by the rocket launcher.

"Callum!" screamed Tali.

Groaning I get to my feet

"Okay, I'm bloody pissed off with these bloody camping geth!"

Switching from my bow to my smg I take the offence to the geth, joined by Wrex and Jane while Garrus stays at the back.

With this full on assault, it wasn't long before we got down to the last geth enemy, a geth prime, which Wrex finishes off with a shotgun to the chest, tearing a hole through it.

"Still winning," said Wrex.

"What? How?"

"Popped a couple off when you were busy with Tali."

"Enough with your competition, Tali drop the shield," said Jane.

After the shield is dropped, we move forward and met up with Tali and Liara.

"Liara, do you know of another way out? The elevator we took down here broke." asked Jane.

"Yes, there is an elevator back there, at least I think it's an elevator," Liara responded.

"It will have to do, let's go."

Sure enough, after Liara and Tali fiddled around with the controls, the platform we were on started to move.

"Joker, we are coming out of another exit, so be ready to pick us up."

Just then there was an earth shattering boom and everything started to shake.

"Keelah, what was that?" asked Talis

"It must have been the mining laser, the geth turned it on to get past the barrier."

As the elevator came to a stop we were approached by a krogan battle master leading a group of 12 geth.

"Surrender, Or don't, that would be more fun," said the krogan.

"Or I can do this."

Summoning up my light, I concentrated and shaped it … moulded it into shape. Soon I was surrounded by wolves made out of lightning. I then mentally command them to attack the geth. The lightning wolves bounded at the krogan going straight through him, each leaving the damage equivalent to a lightning strike. After the krogan, the wolves ran at the geth, jumping over each other and off the walls, they tear through the geth, frying them.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Jane.

Just then the roof started to collapse, rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Never mind, we need to leave … NOW!"

Running to the exit, we manage to avoid the falling rocks and leave the mine just in time to see the Normandy land near us.

Coming into the Normandy, Jane tells us to go to the comms room for a meeting, before that though ...

"Hey Wrex … I'd like a scotch for my drink, if you wouldn't mind." Walking away, I have never heard anything more beautiful than the profanities coming out of Wrex's mouth.

***thanks vegeta from team four star

^^^just picture what aria did during omega to get Shephard through the shield

and for a chistmas present a preview of the next chapter for shield of destiny

Shield of Destiny ch2

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2

I also don't own rising of the shield hero

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Big thanks to reddit user dwntwn_dine_ent_dist

Check out article at . platform/amp/2015/1/20/7862009/destiny-tower-last-city-location-science-sun

Which reveals last cities location

"I guess you get special treatment when you are heroes of legend, the girl who showed us here was a cutie too" said Motoyasu

"Our dinner was delicious, even though it had an unusual taste" said Itsuka

"It's quite amazing, this place is exactly like Emerald online" said Motoyasu

"What are you talking about? This isn't some online game, it's a world out of a console game called dimension web" said Itsuka

"Your both wrong it's clearly a VRMMO, it's pretty much like Brave Star Online" argued Ren

Getting to his feet Motoyasu says "Let's sort out the information we have. Ren can we take 'VRMMO' literally?" Asked Motoyasu

"Yeah" replied Ren

"You guys get what that means too right?"Motoyasu asked

"I think a sci-fi game I played explored the concept" said Itsuka

"To be sure we should check our general knowledge. Who is the person on the thousand yen bill?" Asked Motoyasu "three, two, one" sweeping his spear forward at the one. Ren, Itsuka and Motoyasu all shout out and answer and they are all different

Answer, more questions followed. Who won Buzzword of the Year last year, your favourite voice actors, what countries won World War Two? Who's the Prime minister?

"It seems that we are all from different versions of japan" said Itsuka

"Looks like it, they sound nothing alike. By the way Callum I notice you didn't answer many of the questions" said Ren

"That's because i didn't live in Japan but near Chile near the Andres mountains" I said

"That's odd, why aren't you from Japan and why do you not know anything about the game?"Motoyasu

"I-l think think it might be because your then Shield hero." Said Itsuka nervously

"Oh you too" said Motoyasu

"It's only natural" said Ren

"What do you mean!" I ask getting annoyed at this treatment

"Alright let Motoyasu get you up to speed on the basics. As far as I know, the shielder" he says walking towards me before suddenly getting in my face "is for losers. No high-level gamers actually play with it"

Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuka where probably expecting a lot of responses. What they weren't expecting was for me and Ar'na to burst out laughing. Causing Motoyasu to jump back in shock "hey wants so funny" he demands

"You are" I chuckle "tell me, do any of you know of a single civilisation that did not invent the shield?" At everyone's confused look Ar'na decides to chime in "what he means to say is that a shield can block an arrow, a sword and a spear when you guys will be forced to either dodge or put your weapon in 'exactly' the right spot or be injured"

"Yeah but if he can only defend?" Probes Ren

"That's why we have teammates, it wouldn't surprise me if each wave requires us to work together, I mean look at our weapons- a bow for distance, a spear for med, a sword for close and a shield to protect and cover" I said

"You make it sound like the shield is the most important weapon" said Itsuka

" it's more like each weapon is a key, that when all used together unlocks the door of victory" I say

"I'm getting confused here" said Motoyasu

"Another way of thinking is that without the archer your enemies are free to attack you from a distance, without the spear your weak at medium, if you lack the sword - your defeated as soon as they get close" said Ar'na seeing Motoyasu look she adds "you may be able to use your weapon at close range but it's the most effective when your enemies are near the spears edge, any closer and instead of a blade they get a pole which is where the sword comes in. Finally the shield will stop you from getting injured unnecessarily which is important as you never know until it's too late whether an injury is going to be an inconvenience, crippling or even deadly" finished Ar'na

"By the way, how are you here?" Asked Itsuka

"He is right, the rest of are cardinal heroes so how are you here" asked Ren

"If I had to guess its because she is my apprentice and because of that she was brought along" I said

"Apprentice. An apprentice of what?" questioned Motoyasu

"A guardian, a defender of the last remnants of humanity" said Ar'na

"You sound like your from a post apocalyptic world?" Asked Itsuka

"We are, in a single moment most of humanity died in an event we call the collapse, to this day we have still not recovered" I said

"The ancestors of my people tried fleeing to the stars for safety, the darkness there changed us" said Ar'na

"What do you mean?" Asked Ren

Pulling down her fully and removing her helmet they saw her face for the first time, her blue face and glowing blue eyes

As a whole they are all stunned

"Wait if that's true you should know a lot more about combat than us" said Ren

"You want to take advice from a shielder?" Asks Motoyasu with disbelief

"No Ren is right, they could have a lot of advice for us" said Itsuka

"Since we have an early morning I'll be quick. First thing is don't overspecialise, some of you, especially you Itsuka might be tempted to focus on having only distance fighters so make sure that you have a least two party members that can fight up close. Remember a shield and sword is a classic for a reason. Ren make sure you have a sniper or someone that can take out or negate a sniper, these guys seem to have magic if the ritual is anything to go by so there might be a spell to stop or slow ranged attacks. Finally Motoyasu, you have the most difficult weapon"

At this Motoyasu retorted"says you, the spear is a great weapon, at least you can attack with it"

"Well for one Motoyasu you are wrong if you are fighting someone with a sword and shield they are just as likely to slam you with the shield as they are to cut you with the sword. Besides the fact that the spear is a great weapon is my point" at Motoyasu confused look I continue "the sword and bow are easy weapons learn, hard to master but easy to learn, with a sword the entire edge is dangerous and with a bow anything in front of you is in trouble. But with a spear it is different, you only have a certain portion of the weapon that is dangerous, if your enemy is in that portion your weapon is more deadly then a sword but if an enemy is closer then that then you can't get the proper power to your swings or if they are too far you'll over extend yourself. If possible I'd find something that can return the spear to your hand so you can throw it at your enemies

But remember without a weapon in your hand you can only defend yourself so much. Anyway it's time that we get some sleep so good night everyone"


	13. Chapter 13 The return of the Stranger v2

Effected Destiny ch13

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I'm back

I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a great New Year, I know I did have a wonderful time spending time with family

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

Regular POV

Assembling in the communications room, we begin the debrief when Joker's voice came over the coms. "Too close Commander. Ten more seconds and we would have been swimming in molten lava, and that's not good for the paint job. The Normandy is just not suited to landing in active volcanoes, they tend to damage our sensors and ruin our hull. Just thought you should know for future reference."

"We almost died and your pilot is making jokes?" questioned Liara.

"He makes jokes to ease the tension, it does make him an ass from time to time however." responded Jane.

"I see, it must be a human thing, I don't have a lot of experience with your species, Commander. But I am grateful though,you saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano, those geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

"What would Saren want with you? Do you know anything about something called the Conduit?" asked Kaiden.

"Only that it was somehow connected to the extinction of the Protheans. That is my real area of expertise, I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." said Liara.

"Fifty years, how old are you?" questioned Jane.

"I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six." said Liara.

"Damn! I hope I look that good when I'm that age." spoke Ashley.

"A hundred years may seem like a long time to a short lived species like yours. But to an asari, I am barely seen as anything more than a child. Because of this, my research has not received the attention it should have. Other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories of the Prothean extinction." spoke Liara.

"We have our own theory on the Prothean extinction." said Jane.

"With all due respect Commander, I have heard almost every theory out there. The problem always is finding the evidence to support it! The Protheans left very little behind, it is almost as if someone came along and removed any trace of their existence or clues of what happened to them. But the incredible part is that, according to my findings, the Protheans were not the first to become extinct. Countless other galactic civilisations before them also vanished mysteriously."

"If there isn't any evidence left, how did you come up with this theory?" questioned Jane.

"I've been working with this for fifty years. Tracking down any possible lead, every single scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually, subtle patterns began to emerge, patterns that pointed to the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else, I cannot point to one specific thing to prove my case. It is more of a feeling derived from half a century of dedicated research, but I know I am right! Eventually I will be able to prove it, there were other civilisations before the Protheans. A species rises up from their home world, they discover space travel and build their own galactic civilisation. Only for them to vanish without a trace thousands of years later, leaving the bare bones to prove that they even existed and allowing the following species to build upon their technology. Even the Protheans greatest creations, the mass relays and the citadel are based on what the previous race left behind...I have spent my life trying to figure out why? It is possible for a single galactic civilisation to become extinct, but why is there so little evidence remaining? How is it possible for so many civilisations to go extinct but leave behind so little evidence? Even on the asari homeworld we are uncovering more and more artefacts from ancient asari on every dig. So how does a civilisation that expands the entire galaxy leave less evidence? Such is the question I am trying to answer." spoke Liara.

"I know what happened to the Protheans, they were wiped out by a race of sentient machines called the Reapers." said Jane.

"The...Reapers? I have never heard of...How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" said Liara, stumbling at first, but soon her inner scholar reared her head.

"One of my team members interfaced with a damaged beacon on Eden Prime, giving him visions and though he cannot make much sense of it he was able to understand the message...death and destruction. It and data recovered from a geth memory core point towards an ancient species of machines wiping out the Protheans." Said Jane.

"Visions? Yes, that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user, however finding one that can still do this is extremely rare, worth almost any price. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime! But the beacons are programmed for Prothean physiology, which is no doubt why your team member is unable to process the information. What is amazing is that your team member even survived, let alone made any sense of it. Lesser minds would have been destroyed in the process, they must be extremely strong willed, Commander." said Liara.

"This isn't helping us find the conduit or Saren." spoke up Ashley.

"Wait a second, you said that the beacons are designed to directly interact with the mind. How well known is this?" I ask.

"It is not information that is kept secret, but is mainly those that study Protheans or research their technology that know." answered Liara.

"Shit." swore Jane.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"They knew, the Council knew that the beacons implant information, yet they were perfectly willing to let Saren tear it down." said Jane.

"Maybe they didn't know. Liara said that the information isn't that well known, that it is mainly researchers." said Kaiden.

"Doubt it," growled Wrex. "Asari live for centuries and they are picky about who becomes Councillor and salarians are known for researching what they can. Now while the turian Councilor Sparatus might not have known, it is impossible that both the asari and the salarian Councilors both knew nothing about how the beacons work," said Wrex.

"I don't understand." said Liara.

"We have noticed that the Council has been doing everything that they can to sabotage us. Whatever they could do to make things more difficult for us they did, from refusing to interrogate Saren to dismissing any evidence we could come up with as well as giving us no aid in bringing him to justice," said Jane.

"But why would they do such a thing?" questioned Liara.

"The Council don't like to make mistakes, they like people knowing about them even less. Saren was given a big rope when he was a Spectre, now that he is a terrorist the Council are afraid that the rope will come around and strangle them," said Garrus.

At this point I spoke up. "Are you going to keep silent or are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Who are you speaking to?" asked Jane.

"Her." I remark

Just then a figure appeared from nowhere from a mist of light.

"AI" shouts Tali getting to her feet and unfolding her shotgun

"Relax, she's on our side."

"She?" questioned Tali.

"Stranger meet Tali, Tali meet Stranger."

"..."

"That's not my name," said the stranger.

"Well if you would tell me your name I would introduce you properly, but since I don't know your name I can't." with a small amount of annoyance

"There is no time, I've come here to deliver a message and give you a warning," said the Stranger.

"You are aware that if you had given me part of your name each time I had seen you I would have a complete name by now? Anyway what's the message and warning?"

"Eris has notified the Vanguard of your disappearance."

"Considering how long I have been gone, that is not surprising," I state.

"That is where you are wrong, time passes differently between the worlds, it has only been an hour for them. But what you need to know that...the Darkness is coming to this galaxy, and like us they will not be ready," spoke the Stranger.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned.

"Help them if you can, get them ready. But at all cost do not let the Darkness reach us, for there will be no hope for us if it does. Just because the Traveller is awake doesn't mean it is strong enough to fight."

With that done, she turned around and dissolved into a silver mist.

"Who the hell was that and how was it able to get aboard my ship?" demanded Jane.

Tali looked like she wanted to speak up but looked too conflicted.

"That was an old friend of mine called the Stranger and 'it's' a 'she,'" I said.

"Why are you talking to AI, don't you know how dangerous they are?" spoke up Tali.

"I trust her, she has proven reliable on a number of occasions."

"She said something about how time passes differently between worlds, what's that about?" questioned Kaiden.

"And what's so bad about the Darkness? I mean did a light bulb go out?" joked Ashley.

"Ashley, I respect you as a comrade, a fellow warrior, I'd even go so far to say that you are a friend. 'But' if you make a joke like that again I will slap you so hard that you will have a flashback of yourself being born."

Ashley's paling face tells me that she took the threat seriously.

"Enough, Callum what's going on?" asked Jane.

"I was already planning on telling you, I would have needed to when I gave you some weapons, which with the new threat coming in needs to be done sooner rather than later."

"What new threat?" asked Garrus.

"The Darkness, the stranger wouldn't use those words unless it was serious. Let me explain, I come from an alternative reality."

"You expect us to believe that?" questioned Jane.

"Well it would explain a lot about his technology and skills." said Kaiden.

"Captain Anderson has all the details if you want to ask him. But first I need to tell you about my humanity. When we journeyed to Mars, we didn't find an abandoned research centre. We found something much greater, an entity that we call the Traveller. The Traveller brought forth a great golden age where all the planets in earth solar system were terraformed into beautiful garden worlds, one world became a massive university and library, another became a large forest and another one became home to a massive holiday resort. For centuries humanity thrived, our life span tripled, there were multiple breakthroughs in technology and all was well...until it wasn't. An ancient enemy of the Traveller had followed it for centuries until one day it found it and us. In a single moment we call the Collapse, almost all of humanity was wiped out, but then the Traveller sacrificed itself to save us, because of it humanity still exists on my earth."

"Is that why you got angry with me, because of some ancient history?" questioned an annoyed Ashley.

"You do not understand, I'm no history expert but I know that the Collapse happened over 500 years ago, an event we still have not recovered from. We live in a single city which is called the Last City for a reason, because it is the last safe place left to us. About 80-90% of humanity is held within those walls, the rest live in small villages or tribes but their continued existence is a struggle, humanity's existence as a whole is a struggle, each day a fight against extinction."

"Is that why you are so eager to help the quarians and the krogan?" asked Tali.

"Yes. I see the struggle that they are going through as similar to ours. The only key difference is that there were races that could have helped, that should have helped you but didn't. Such an act makes my blood boil."

"Don't you have other species in your reality?" questioned Jane.

"Wait don't tell me you believe this?" said an astonished Ashley.

"I'll be talking to Anderson later about it, but if it's good enough for him...it's good enough for me. Now aren't there any friendly aliens where you come from?" asked Jane again.

"No, while there is a faction of an alien race called the Fallen that are friendly, the majority seek to wipe us out, humanity's main allies are itself and species that originated from humanity."

"Originated from humanity?" parroted Kaiden.

"Species that were once human or who's ancestors were human, you just met one before."

"You mean that AI?" questioned Tali.

"It's not an AI, it's an Exo. Exos were created during the golden age for a war long forgotten as well as to give those who had lost a functioning body the ability to once again live their lives. Exos are humans that have had their consciousness uploaded into a mechanical body, however doing so created some problems." I said.

"What, did they go insane and start killing everyone?" questioned Garrus.

"No they went into shock, as the mind was not able to handle the shock of going from human with an organic body to a metal one. This was solved in a couple ways, one of which was rebooting the Exo...however this one creates its own problems. The most successful solution was to include the ability to have and fulfil certain human 'urges' such as eating and sex."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, let me get this straight, the solution to stopping a race of robo cops from having mental breakdowns is to get them laid?" asked a shocked Ashley.

"Pretty much, yes." I answer.

"Listen, this is a lot to take in, so I suggest everyone have an early night. We are already heading towards Feros to find out why the geth are so interested in it. Callum, after I get this sorted out in my head I'm going to ask you more questions," stated Jane.

"No problem, also for anyone interested in some weapons or an armour upgrade come and see me tomorrow."

"Alright, everyone out, the Council wants to talk about what happened down there. Also Liara...go see our medical officer, if you're going to stay on this ship you're going to need a clean bill of health."

"Of course Commander"


	14. Chapter 14 Weapons v2

Effected Destiny ch14

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

Thanks to JibbsMcJive for their explanation of how the guardians shields work

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my beta

Regular POV

After we left the meeting so that the rest could process what I told them and so Jane could fill the Council in, I headed towards my ship for some well deserved rest, unfortunately it seems Tali had other ideas.

"Callum...I was wondering if I could have a word with you?...If you're not too tired that is?" asked Tali nervously.

Sighing, I turn to her. "That would be fine, care to take this to my ship? If you want to talk to me about this I might as well give you the gear I set aside for you."

"You have gear for me?" asked Tali excitedly before remembering that I made the offer to everyone.

"Yes, and I think you're going to love it, I've got a great shotgun put aside for you and some armour that should fit over your suit and with some adjustments shouldn't impact your mobility."

"That's great," replies Tali as we get into the elevator. "I was wondering if you could tell me more about that person from before?"

"Who, Stranger? I guess I could."

"That can't be her name, and she is not an AI?" asked Tali.

"No its not and she is not, but she has never told me her name during the times we interacted ...But to be honest, most of those were about her warning me about some threat and me taking care of it, all I know is that she is reliable, an Exo and from the future."

"From the future? How can such a thing be possible?" questioned Tali.

"It's not as hard or uncommon as you would expect, before I came here I was busy dealing with time travelling space rhinos." I answered

"What time travelling...But doesn't time travel risk the very fabric of the universe?" she asks as the elevator comes to a stop.

"Not really, you risk altering events, but the fabric of reality is quite resilient. You might just wipe out your existence in the process though." I said

"But how is such a thing possible?" asked Tali.

"No idea, Osiris tried explaining it to me once, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. All you need to understand is that there is a race of time traveling machines that can affect the fabric of reality."

"You have a race of terminators?"

"Sorry?"

"Race of terminators, Shepard and Ashley were all talking all about AI. The movie series terminator came up so I decided to watch it, I have to say it was an amazing set of vids"

"That's one way of thinking of it, but curiously the vex aren't true robots. They have organic origins that became more and more synthetic over time."

"So you don't have AI?" asked Tali nervously.

"No, we do, but they are mostly put in charge of ship navigation."

"But how can you trust them?" she asks

"When each day is a threat for survival, you work out quite quickly who you can trust."

"But AI have no need for organics."

"Sorry, but you are wrong. AI love to process new data and organics provide a constant supply of it. In fact I have a friend that is an AI called failsafe that I would like to introduce you to."

"And she is...safe?" questioned Tali.

"Yes, well she has mood swings and will go from sunny and cheerful to dark and emo. The death of her crew and hundreds of years of isolation has really had an impact on her."

"She...she mourned for her crew?" asked Tali surprised

"Yes she has felt the loss of her crew most keenly, now back to the matter in hand. I have selected this weapon for your usage."

Opening a crate located underneath my ship I pull out the Lord of Wolves.

"This is the Lord of Wolves, a unique shotgun class weapon that has a magazine of thirty rounds and fires five bullets with each pull of the trigger. It is effective not only at close range but also at medium ranges as well as having an easy reload mechanism and predictable recoil. But before you take it out on the gun range, let's look at your armour. I have selected the BrayTech hunter suit for your use, its was produced by the same company that created the technology that is being used in your living area."

"Hunter?"

"It's one of the classes of Guardians, there are the hunters, titans and warlocks. Titans are the muscle and frontal assault, hunters are the recon specialists able to go behind enemy lines and operate with little support. Warlocks operate between these two fields, now stay still while my ghost configures the armour to fit you, well except the hood and cape since you don't have any need for them. I'll also have him scan your current suit to see if it can be upgraded and enhanced."

While I was saying this, Caspar appeared and scanned Tali before transmitting the armour in question directly onto her frame, which along with the scan made it a perfect fit.

"So tell me, what do you think?" I ask.

"It's amazing, what can you tell me about the armour?"

"As I said the armour has been customized to fit you perfectly, there is a miniature fabricator that will create magazines full of ammo for you, all you have to do is hold suitable material against the fabricator-anything metal will do. There it will be broken down and stored in a small fold in space where it will stay until needed while always having a single magazine ready for use. Usually it holds the materials needed for multiple weapons, but since you will only have one weapon that is magazine loaded with the rest of your loadout using ammo blocks there should be enough in there for most missions if you conserve your ammo without worrying about running out. But I would still keep an eye out on how many rounds you have left, which is displayed on the icon symbol on the gun and fill it up as necessary. The actual armour is made up of electromagnetic plasma field generator projectors that have been inlaid to solid ceramic pieces, this is on top of the mass effect shields that you already have. Now let's get the gun range up."

It only took a short amount of time to set up the cargo area as a gun range. Of course, this soon gained the attention of the rest of the crew and their curiosity soon brought them over.

"What's with the gear?" asked Jane coming over while Tali got her aim in with the new weapon.

"Tali wanted to talk so I thought I'd give her the gear I have organised for her."

"I have to say that is one...unusual gun. But what's with the armour strapped on?"

"That's a shotgun called the Lord of Wolves, it's effective at close and medium ranges and uses a five round burst. As for the strapped on armour it's because Tali has the least armoured gear out of all of us and instead of trying to find suitable mission gear for a quarian, I thought it would be easier to just have some gear modified to fit over her suit."

"Do you have anymore gear available?" asked Jane.

"Yes, enough material to produce a weapon for everyone, in regards to armour however it would be better if I just imbued their current armour with spare armour that I have."

"Imbued?" asked Jane.

"Yes, it's the process of breaking down weapons and armour to improve another set of weapons or armour."

"It's possible to do that?"

"It sure is, so if you want to get the armour sorted, I can improve it to be ready for our next mission."

"I can get that organised, but do you have enough to provide Liara with a set of armour as well?"

"I'll have to scrounge around but I think I have an old set of armour that would be suitable, why do you ask?" I question.

"We could do with a full time Prothean expert and her biotic abilities are quite impressive, so after some training I want to see if we can get her in the field."

Just then Ashley came over.

"Nice gear, I don't suppose that you have anything in my size?"

"You know what, I have just the thing. Hey Tali, hold your fire I'm going to get the rest of the gear. Ok, for you Ashley I have the assault rifle Duty Bound."

"Sweet, this thing looks dangerous especially with that bayonet at the front."

"Ok, who else wants a weapon."

"I'll see what you have," said Garrus.

"What are you looking for, a sniper by any chance?" I ask.

"No, I'm quite attached to the one I have and I've spent a lot of time calibrating it. Do you have anything for medium distances?"

"How about a pulse rifle, they are good for medium to long range and give out a three round burst."

"Sounds perfect, got any in mind?"

"I think so, just give me a second."

Walking towards my ship I activate the stairs to unfold and begin having a look around for a certain pulse rifle. Coming back down the stairs I hand the rifle over to Garrus.

"This is the Go Figure pulse rifle, it can shoot up to 450 rounds a minute done in three round bursts and has a magazine size of 40. Wait until I finish handing out weapons before you try it though."

Just then I notice Wrex standing off to the side.

"Hey Wrex, what about you...want a weapon?"

"Hehe...I doubt very much that you have a weapon more suitable then my current guns," said Wrex in his deep gravelly voice.

"That's what you think." Going back to my ship I grab a weapon that I have been using as a display item.

"What on earth is that," says gobsmacked Kaiden.

"This is a Cabal shotgun, the Cabal are a giant race of basically bipedal rhinos. Personally I think you would very much like it Wrex."

And judging from how Wrex has been looking at it he thinks the same, but to be honest it also looks like Tali might want it for herself too.

"Ok, what about you Kaiden...what are you looking for?"

"An assault rifle if possible, an smg if not," answered Kaiden.

"Ok, let me go and get one."

This time I came back with Valakadyn.

"This is the Valakadyn auto rifle, it has a low recoil and is easy to keep stable. It delivers 720 rounds per minute and has a magazine of 53 rounds."

"Now if everyone could leave their chest armour behind so that Casper and I can improve them and add a mini fabricator so that you can't run out ammo halfway through a mission?"

"I think you're forgetting about me," interrupted Jane.

"I thought you weren't interested?"

"What can I say, I changed my mind," answered Jane.

"What weapon do you want?"

"Surprise me."

This time I take a lot longer to pick out a weapon, I had narrowed it down to a number of weapons such as Toil and Trouble and IKLOS_HC_v1.0.1 when I saw it, the perfect weapon for Jane tucked away in the corner.

"Shepard, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Sweet Business. It has a magazine of 45 rounds and can pump out 360 rounds a minute, literally producing a line of death."

"Momma likes," she says as she takes the gun from me and cradles it like a newborn babe.

Somewhere deep inside me I feel like I've made a terrible mistake.


	15. Chapter 15 Rubber meets Biotics

Effected Destiny ch15

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

I use Grammarly

CrazyBastid is my Beta

Before I start I just want to say that if you want to flame, you can go elsewhere. Am I a great writer, no I am not. If I was a great writer I would be getting paid for writing in some form. I understand that not everyone likes my stories, I can understand that because as a reader I have read many fanfictions that I didn't like through no fault of the writer. Some of these I have actually gone back and given another try and loved it.

I have deleted one flame and will not even bother to answer the question they gave.

For the other anonymous review I will give an answer on why the guardian would even care about any species other than humanity.

The way I see it the near extinction of the human race could have resulted in two things. One is where humanity becomes even more divided as it struggles to survive, the other is that any bias in any form quickly is stamped out. After all when faced with extinction what roles would sexism, racism and any stereotypes have? Things would likely be divided more along the lines of things that will help or hamper humanities survival, as well as allies vs enemies. So when he finds out that the council, the people who represent themselves as the allies of all intelligent life have a history of stabbing other races in the back, including krogan, quarian and are now seemingly trying to do the same thing with humans he is going to make sure it isn't going to happen. Especially if it puts humanity into a situation that will better insure their survival, after all it is seen in destiny 1 that he is willing to work with the fallen that work under the Awoken Queen. That said if those races form a threat to humanity he will take them out to the point where they do not threaten humanity. A clear example of this will be made in the mission "Bring Down the Sky" where our guardian will proceed to make very clear his views on those who threaten innocents (human or alien) as he proceeds to take down the batarian threat with extreme prejudice.

So in short, if he thinks that a race will make valuable and more important trust worthy allies he will help. If however they are a threat or will be untrustworthy such as the batarians and the current council he will render them powerless. He won't do something extreme like nuke the batarian home world but any slavers - especially those that are unofficially paid by their government will not be walking away alive.

As for sharing Technology he will eventually start sharing technology with the system alliance, who will in turn share it with their allies/for alliances. At the moment this alliance will definitely not include the asari and probably not the salarians as neither of these two were seen to be very interested in helping out in the third game until they were forced to and this will remain the same. Unless something changes the asari will try the approach of letting the other species buy them time while the salarians will hide and watch until the moment is favourable. This said, certain members of both species will break away and join the fighting.

Regular POV

Once again I awaken to the sound of Joker's voice over the PA system.

"Ok you know the drill, will Callum, Kaiden and Tali please make your way to the cargo area."

Transmitting out of my ship I come face to face with Jane, who jumps a bit in surprise.

"Do you mind giving some warning?" asked Jane crossly.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting anyone to be here already. Are we already near Feros?"

"It's fine, I'm just annoyed at the moment," seeing my confused look she elaborates. The Council decided to ring me in the middle of the night to talk about what happened on Therum, Sparatus actually had the gall to try and blame me for the destruction of the Prothean ruins."

"How'd that go down?"

"Not well, for him that is. I told him that maybe he should give Saren a call and talk to him about his geth army behaving. He wasn't very happy with that, anyway we aren't at Feros yet. I got a call about some biotics holding someone important hostage and since we are in the area we are making a small detour to fix it, I don't suppose those armour modifications are done yet?"

"No, they are done. They won't make the wearer invincible but it will be like going into a boxing match with weighted gloves."

"That's good to hear."

Just then Tali came out of her room and Kaiden exited the elevator.

"Alright everyone we have a rescue mission. It's a bit sudden, but nothing that we cannot handle so get ready. Mission is a go in 15 minutes, oh by the way leave your new toys here. This is a hostage situation, but it's complicated so I want you to load up using rubber ammo blocks in your primary but have normal in your pistols just in case things go bad and we can't avoid killing anyone."

"What's happening?" askes Kaiden.

"In short, a chairman has been kidnapped by some fanatical biotics, however the long story is that the chairman denied giving them reparations due to effects caused by the L2 implant. Because of this the situation is not black and white and we are going to avoid having any casualties if it is at all possible. Callum, would you be able to take them down non-lethal or do you need to borrow a weapon?"

"While I should be able to take them out non-lethally, a weapon firing rubber bullets would make things easier."

"Good, there is a spare avenger V assault rifle over on the weapons bench, Kaiden give him a run down on how to use it."

After a short period of time Joker called over the PA system. "We're making the final approach, so I'd recommend heading to the front door and get ready for boarding."

Soon enough we are boarding the ship in question and begin searching all the rooms. After a few empty rooms we came across the terrorists.

"Alert everyone, we have intruders on board!" shouted out one of the terrorists as they open fire upon us.

"Shit, I hoped that we would be able to at least reason with them first, we need to take these guys out quickly before they kill the hostage. Tali, I want you to focus on making their weapons useless. Callum you're out front with me, Kaiden you keep them from getting too comfortable."

With that Jane and I charged the enemy, Jane using her shotgun and me using my assault rifle. Holding down the trigger until it overheated, I then slammed the gun into the stomach of one of the terrorists knocking them out and spartan kicked another that tried to blindside me.

"You need to give the weapon time to cool down," shouted Jane.

"I could do that, or I can do this."

Summoning a low amount of lighting to my hands I start to strike the hostiles, each one falling to the ground spasming after a single blow. Turning around I see the last three hostile being suspended in mid air being taken out by fire from both Kaiden and Tali.

"That looks like the last of the hostiles. Callum should we worry about the ones that are flopping around like a fish?" asks Jane in regards to hostiles I had taken out.

"No, not for a few hours at least. By using the correct amps and voltage you can scramble their nervous system to the point that they are unable to give you the bird let alone walk or hold a gun."

Knowing time was of the essence, we quickly search the rest of the ship and come across the leader holding a gun to the back of the kneeling chairman, with two remaining enemy combatants standing on either side.

"Well fancy this, when we write letters we are completely ignored...no matter what we say. But when we use a bit of force, we become the centre of attention."

"Please, don't hurt me. I only want to help," pleaded the chairman.

"Calm down and let's talk about this," said Jane.

"Calm down? How dare you say that, how many of our friends did you kill on the way here!" The leader sated angrily.

"No one is dead, the commander gave orders that non-lethal tactics were to be used as long as possible," spoke up Kaiden.

"Wait...I recognise you, you were at Gagarin Station," Spoke up one of the hostiles.

"Is this true?" asked the leader.

"It is, I understand what you're going through, but this is not they way of fixing your problems," answered Kaiden.

"I understand too, if I'd known how desperate things were, I wouldn't have passed the reparations over," pleaded the chairman

"Shut up, do you have any idea how many L2's are now crippled thanks to the implants? Without those reparations their lives are over," said the leader with conviction.

"I'm the first human spectre, even if the chairman goes back on his word..." Jane started before being interrupted by the chairman.

"I won't, I promise."

"I can go to the human ambassador and get him to pull a few stings," finished Jane.

The leader looks to fellow biotics and comes to a decision.

"I don't want to die, but I will if I have to...however I'll trust you on this. But double cross us and we will hunt you down," he says as he throws down his weapon, the others following his example.

"Thank you commander, I thought I was dead. You have my word that I'll make sure that those reparations are passed, if I had known how bad things were I would have already done it."

"It's your job to know! As for the rest of you we will take your weapons and lock them up, chairman I suggest you find a comfy place to stay for the next half hour while you wait for an Alliance cruiser to come and pick you up."

With that done we left, only stopping to collect and lock up the weapons just in case any of the hostiles decided to have another go at the chairman.


	16. Chapter 16 Training

Effected Destiny ch16

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

So for the polls we have most people wanting a Callum and Tali relationship, if anyone is good at writing lemons let me know.

Also there is evidence of guardians and fallen working together, I remember Cayde working with a fallen baroness against vex, she later died but I don't know if Cayde killed her or if she died of injuries. Plus look at Lord of wolves lore, a fallen captain is working with a hunter and a warlock so I wouldn't say it's uncommon to work with aliens. That said they wouldn't give a fallen a back door key to the city

Normandy cafeteria

Regular POV

"Excuse me? Callum?" asked a voice.

Turning around from my meal I see that it is Liara. "Liara, how are you?" I ask.

"I'm well thank you, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

"Shepard told me to come to you in regards to training, I was wondering if I could start now?"

"Sure thing, let's head down to the cargo bay."

One extremely long elevator rider later.

"Remind me to talk to Tali about fixing those bloody elevators, now Liara do you have any combat experience?"

"Some, as an archaeologist I've had to defend digs from those who wish to raid them. I am well trained in biotics but with weapons I am only qualified for using a pistol."

"Ok, we have to expand on your qualifications, see if we can improve your biotic abilities and you're definitely going to need more weapon training, as a pistol is not going to cut it."

"Biotic training, do you really think I need it?"

"I think it is better to be safe than sorry, I'll mainly test your biotic skills in how combat ready they are while building up your gun skills."

"Now first I want you to turn off your biotic amp."

"But I need that for my biotics," protested Liara.

"No you don't, they are called biotic 'amplifiers' they can only amplify what you already have...So lets improve on that. Now I want you to lift this sniper round biotically and slowly have it circle around you. After you do this for 10 minutes we will alternate between increasing the number of objects and the weight."

After 30 minutes of this when Liara started to breath heavily Kaiden decided to come over to see what was happening.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm teaching Liara some simple exercises to increase her biotic ability, would you be interested?"

"I would be but some other time, I've gotten a bad headache from that last mission."

"Why would you get a headache?" I ask. "Isn't the amplifier working?"

"It's one of the problems of being an L2, the amp gives us more power than other amps but it comes at a cost. I'm lucky in that all I get are headaches, a lot of people have it much worse."

"If you want me to help you I'll need to get Casper to look at that amp, see if we can find out what causes the headaches and see if it can be fixed. Can you meet me in the med lab?" I ask.

"I should be."

"Good, meet me there. Liara stop what you're doing and come with me."

I walk Liara over to my weapons bench. "Now you are the last one I need to give a weapon to, so if possible I'd like to fit you in with what we already have. Because of this I'd rather not give you a shotgun, but instead a medium to long range weapon because with Wrex, Tali and Shepard we definitely have enough shotguns to go around. Hey ASHLEY could you give me a hand over here?" I shout out.

"What do you need?"

"I'm going up to the med lab to sort something out with Kaiden, I need you to help Liara test some weapons." Turning back to Liara I continue where I left off. "Now I have a selection of weapons I'd like you to try that will go with the rest of the ground crews load out, first we have the Black Scorpion-4sr its single fire and shoots 260 rounds a minute with a 15 magazine, then we have the Drang pistol, it shoots 300 rounds a minute with a magazine of 18. Then we have the CALUS Mini-Tool with its 900 rounds a minute and 41 magazine, we have a fusion rifle Man o' War that releases a charge attack and has a magazine of 5, a the hand cannon service revolver is also an option with 180 rounds a minute and magazine of 9 and if all else fails try the shotgun I have - Toil and Trouble."

"Is there any weapon you want her to try first?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, considering that a lot of the ground crew have close range weapons I'd rather her have a medium to long range weapon. Start her on the Drang pistol first, she is used to small arms so it should be the easiest for her to start with. I'd then go with the service revolver, scorpion, mini tool fusion rifle with the shotgun last."

"I can do that." Said Ashley.

"Good, I'll see you both later."

I head back up to the elevator towards the med lab, once there I see Kaiden waiting with Dr Chakwas.

"Ok, let's get started." Summoning Casper I get him to run a detailed scan of the amp and how it impacts his brain. As the results come in I become more and more shocked.

"Okay, that's coming out of you."

"But why? I understand it has its flaws but it is stronger than most other amps except maybe top of the line custom amps."

"That's the thing, the L2 isn't stronger...it just creates more pressure. Think of jets in a pool, you cover up one of the jets the other becomes stronger, it's the same thing with the amps. They close up natural points in the brain that are used for controlling the biotics and channel it into a couple points, this creates wear and tear on the brain that wouldn't usually happen, which causes headaches if you're lucky if you're not...well you of all people know what happens."

"So what now?" questioned Kaiden.

"You have a few options, I can remove the amp and get Casper to modify it, you can get another amp or finally, and this is the one I recommend, Casper makes you a custom amp using a combination of this world's technology and mine. To do this I'll need a few bits and pieces though."

"I'll have a talk with Shephard, I'm sure she will agree. What do you need?"

"Some element zero, magnesium, titanium and copper. I have everything else I need."

"How long do you think it would take to make and install?" asked Dr Chakwas.

"A day or two at most to make it and calibrate it to fit Kaiden, plus two days to recover from surgery and a day to get used to the amp. So all up it should take less than a week."

"Hey everyone we are approaching Feros, and from the radio chatter I'm getting they are under attack by geth."

Ok short chapter, now what gun should Liara have? start voting


	17. Chapter 17 Feros, part 1

Effected Destiny ch17

I don't own Destiny 1 or 2 mass effect 1/2/3 or andromeda the game or the galaxy I also do not own any of the movies referenced, I'm not rich enough

I also don't own Star Trek or the biofilter or the Decon chamber

Or halo or terminator

Guardian/organic "hello"

Ghost "hello"

Boss "hello"

Shout "HELLO"

Mental conversation 'hello'

Emphasis 'hello'

So the polls are over it will be a Callum/Tali pairing and Liara will be paired with an Awoken male hunter.

Liara will also be using the pistol Drang.

There is a new poll about if a second Spectre comes along on the Virmire mission.

Also sorry this chapter took so long, but I accidentally deleted it.

Also I want to use this opportunity to let everyone know that the next time a story gets a writing block I'll start a new story crossover with destiny.

1 Cheat magician, I liked this anime and once it was revealed that out of the two summoned from another world one only one of them was done on purpose. So what if our guardian was also summoned.

2 Harry Potter goblet of fire, what if our guardian was the headmaster of Dungstram (will end in him killing Voldy and death eaters) also has a too full of himself Dumbledore.

3 Harry Potter this version is of two guardians (one is callum) winding up in the harry potter universe after voldy kills harry's family and a dying James (voldy didn't use killing curse on him) begs them to keep Harry safe but dies before he can tell who betrayed them, has a better version of dumbledore that makes mistakes

4 Stargate atlantis

5 GATE Cayde-6 doesn't die, back when he was fiddling with the vex teleporter the original was destroyed and two identical copies were made. one was rescued while the other ended up in the GATE universe

6 Axe of the Airbender Lord Saladin ends up in the last airbender

7 Shield of the Dragon Prince Saint 14 ends up in the Dragon Prince

(so you know Saladin and Saint 14 can be swapped around)

8 Gears of War in this fanfic Serra is a lost colony that managed to escape the notice of the darkness will do an OC male human warlock or OC female exo hunter (prefer not to do titan as all the people in Serra are built like titans and a hunter or warlock would mix things up. Not sure which war to use (but not judgment) those interested pm what game I should use and if they have a armour design they want me to use send a pic.

Exiting the med bay, I walk towards the elevator where I am joined by Jane.

"What's this I hear about Kaiden?" asked Jane.

"Short answer, the amp he was using is slowly destroying his brain, so I'm going to make a better amp for his use. However, he will be out for a week, I'll also send Captain Anderson a less hazardous version for production."

"Thanks for that, such an invention will be extremely helpful to humanity," said Jane.

As the elevator came to a stop at the cargo bay, we stepped out to see Ashley running Liara through weapon drills.

"How is she going?" Jane asked Ashley.

"She is doing good. She has some experience using weapons, but I would have her train just a bit longer to get more comfortable with the weapons."

"Garrus can do that as he fixes up the mako, you're coming with me, Callum and Wrex to Feros to de-geth this colony."

"Yeah, fix up the mako you damaged," murmured Garrus.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," quickly replied Garrus.

"That's what I thought, now everyone load up and get to the airlock."

15 minutes later we were in the airlock and leaving the ship, after which we saw a man was waiting for us.

"We saw your ship, Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

"Who is Fai Dan?" asked Jane.

"He is our leader, now there isn't any time to waste! The Geth are preparing to attack us again!"

When the stranger is speaking, I notice that some geth are approaching from behind the stranger with a lot more coming up from the side and about to join up with them.

"Shit! Get down everyone!" I blink next to him, grab him and dive into cover.

Wrex opens with a carnage shot taking out one of the three geth in front of us, Ashley opens fire with Duty Bound while I take down the third and final geth and Jane creates a singularity in front of the remaining dozen geth so that they couldn't get any closer.

"Callum is he alive?" asked Jane.

"He is alive, but he seems to be unconscious," I responded as I checked up on the stranger.

"Okay, so now all the geth can't come any closer. So now what?" asked Ashley.

"Everyone advance and stick to cover, and as for the geth they can SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND...YOU LIKE THAT COME GET SOME MORE!" shouted Jane manically as she mowed down a dozen geth with sweet business.

"Yeah, I really think I made a mistake giving that gun to Shephard."

"I have to agree there, she seemed to enjoy that way too much," agreed Ashley.

"I don't know about that, if my hands could fit I would give it a go myself," rumbled Wrex.

After the absolute slaughter of the geth, we continued on exploring the tunnels that were next to the docking bay. We eventually made it to a stairway only to -

"OH FUCKING HELL! I hate those frog bastards," I shout as I dodge the sniper shot of a geth hopper.

"You know what, I have had enough of you asses!" I blink next to one of the hoppers, channelling arc energy and drive my hand through the first hopper, frying it, and nail the second with my hand cannon.

"Is it just me or was that uncharacteristically brutal of him?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah it was total overkill," said Jane.

"Overkill? This coming from you?" asked Ashley.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we get moving already!" interrupted Wrex.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?" I call out from the top of the stairs.

After getting to the top of the stairs we reached what seemed to be a small colony, after asking for directions we managed to find Fai Dan talking to a lady wearing combat gear.

"Are you Fai Dan?" asks Jane. "We are here to help out if we can."

"Took you long enough! What, did you get stuck in traffic?" asked the woman angrily.

"Arcelia! I'm sorry, everyone here is just under so much pressure from the geth attacks," spoke Fai Dan as Arcelia just scowls and looks down the nearby corridor before

"WATCH OUT GETH IN THE TOWER!" shouted out Arcelia.

With that we once again went into combat. Jane opens fire with a carnage, shot taking out a geth shock trooper, while Ashley took down a geth sniper via grenade while she gunned down a second. Wrex took down the final geth trooper by biotically pulling it towards him and dealing a massive head slam!

"Alright, these guys are dead but there is probably more geth in there in need of recycling so everyone get ready to help the environment," says Jane a she readies her gun.

Searching through the corridors of the tower, we quickly came across more geth

"Please I don't want to die." calls out a voice

"Then get the hell down, help is coming!" I shout out.

Running up some stairs, we come across two colonists behind a block of concrete under fire from multiple geth. Jane immediately uses a blind warp, making it bend around a corner to hopefully hit one of the geth shooting at them. I do a running slide and unleash a warlock melee taking out the geth shock trooper, before I blow out the chest piece of the geth next to it with Crimil's Dagger.

"We have cleared the way so far, so I suggest that you go back while we finish cleaning up the geth," instructed Jane.

"Thank you for saving us," said one of the colonists, turning to the second colonist. "Come, we must protect the heart of the colony!"

As they walked back to the colony Ashley speaks up "Is it just me or was that a bit weird?"

"They probably haven't slept in a while, you humans get a bit funny if you don't get your sleep," grunted Wrex.

"You two can compare sleep tips after we finish here, let's finish clearing the tower."

With that, we continued to engage the geth and get rid of them, which included driving off a small drop ship as we explored tunnels, making sure that there weren't any nasty surprises for the colonists to find later on.

"Hey this looks like a water pump, but it's been switched off," said Ashley.

"Turn it back on, I remember one of the colonists saying that water wasn't reaching the colony," ordered Jane.

However, as soon as Ashley turns it on, a bunch of geth rise out from their hiding spot from the waste deep water.

"Shit! GET TO COVER!" ordered Jane.

Thinking quickly, I make a one way barrier, a skill I learnt from some titans when I wanted to increase my skill set.

"Good thinking, everyone open fire!"

Turns out that not much can stand against a krogan with a shotgun, a human with an assault rifle and another human with a minigun...end result, mechanical swiss cheese.

"Damn, that could have been messy," said Ashley.

"I know what you mean, if it had been the colonists instead of us, it would have been a massacre. It is a good thing we came down here. Now to be safe, let's check the final corridors down here and go back to the colony."

The only trouble we encountered after the geth ambush was a pack of wild varren, which with our weapons...were quickly taken care of.

"You're alive! We were starting to worry you didn't make it," said Fai Dan.

"Well there was one close call due to a geth ambush, which reminds me your water should work now," said Jane.

"Thanks, that's a big help...now we only need to worry about food and power."

"Near the water pump, there is a dead pack of varren, there was also an old vehicle there too...maybe you can use it as a power source."

"In that case I thank you again, that pack has been almost as much trouble as the geth, but you did get the alpha right?" asked Fai Dan worriedly.

"Big red bastard? You bet, by the way, why are the geth so interested in this place? There doesn't seem anything here that they would be after," asked Jane.

"It probably has something to do with Exogeni. The first geth attack came from that direction and they won't let anyone near it," answered Fai Dan.

"We will have to check it out then, how do we get there?"

"I'll get one of the colonists to take you to the garage, from there it's just a sky bridge away...it's safe as long as you don't drive over the edge."

"So Ash is driving," I pipe up.

"My driving isn't that bad," protested Jane.

"It really is commander...it really is," said Ashley.

"...fine, have it your way," pouted Jane.


	18. Chapter 18, Feros Part 2

Chapter 18

Hey everyone, it's been a while since I updated this story so I thought I'd write a new chapter

As usual, I neither own Destiny 1 or 2 or any of the Mass Effect games

(or lethal weapon (the movies in this case but I don't own the tv show either)

CrazyBastid is my Beta

Story start

After a few more minutes talking to Fai Dan and Arcelia about what to expect, as well as a few other questions about the geth and the colony, we left.

It didn't take long to get to the garage thanks to our guide knowing the way through a maze of corridors, if it wasn't for him we could have spent hours searching. Though it wasn't without incidents as we not only ran into more geth but a couple of krogan along the way who seemed to be guarding a geth transmission tower. From what I understand about the geth and from what Tali told me, the tower must have improved the nearby geths processing speed by a large amount which makes it even more impressive that the colonists have been able to survive until we got here.

'Speaking of which...how long have they been fighting? Shepard told us that geth were seen in this region before we even left the citadel and that was well over two days ago, possibly more. Yet from what I overheard from the colonists, they have only been fighting for around a day and a half. Something's off,' I thought to myself.

Before I could put much more thought into it, we arrived at the garage and after taking out the geth there, our guide made the journey back to camp to let Fai Dan know we were on our way to Exogeni, speaking of which.

"How does a colony like this afford a mako?" I ask as I examine the vehicles, which included a mako, some jeeps and a lorry.

"It's not military-grade, and technically it's an M-35A. You see, ever since Mindor got attacked, a lot of colonies wanted some heavy artillery. The problem is that a regular mako cost too much to make, so they made multiple versions A, B and C. A is commercial or civilian grade and it's full of cutbacks, which means that though it looks like our mako … which is a Mako-35B by the way, it isn't. The armour, while a bit thicker and heavier, is not nearly as strong. On top of that the boosters are not nearly as good, basically just good enough to get out of a ditch or a bog. If you tried entering via atmo, you'd make a nice hole. The cannon, machine gun and shield are also lower quality. So to sum it all up, A is twice as heavy as B, twice as slow and does half the damage, that said it is still a tank," stated Jane. "Grade C, on the other hand, is a completely different beast. It's made for heavy encounters while still being quick and agile, it's similar to the Mako B, but the armour is a lot thicker and stronger with shields to match. Unfortunately, it is mostly reserved to either places or people that have a lot of pull and money or cruisers that are sent to high combat zones due to production costs."

"...You wanted a Mako C didn't you," deadpanned Ashley.

"I did, but as usual command ignored my Christmas list," said Jane sadly, thinking of all the destruction and mayhem she could accomplish with a mako that was twice as durable and destructive as the one she had.

"Considering your driving skills, that's probably a good idea. Now will it still hold up under geth fire? If not, this will take a whole lot longer than it should."

"Oh, it will as long as it's nothing over an Armature and even that's pushing it, as we'd only be able to take ... hmmm ... about 3-4 direct hits?"

"Holy shit that is pathetic," spoke Ashley.

"I know right? I mean it's a tank! If it can't absorb a lot of damage then it's not a tank!" exclaimed Jane. "Anyway since I'm apparently not allowed to drive, I'll be gunner, Wrex can operate the cannon while Callum does comms and navigation, sounds good? Okay, let's go. "

For the next half an hour, we travelled over the sky bridge that while in need of repair, showed no evidence of giving way. Another positive was that there were only a couple of Armatures and rocket troopers as well as half a dozen normal geth. But what was most interesting was that about halfway across the bridge I started to pick up a signal, tuning into it I heard.

"The last batch went south, what could they be looking for?" asked a woman's voice.

"Hey Shepard, I'm picking up some chatter. It looks like we have some more survivors."

Pausing mowing down some geth, Shepard answered: "Good to hear, see if you can find out where it's coming from."

With Casper's help, I was quickly able to find out where the signal was coming from. What interested me more though was what I heard next.

"Any sign of movement? Lizabeth could still be out there it's only been a few days!... What? No! She's my daughter, and I'll wait as long as I need to!" said the same voice as before.

"Shepard I've found the origin of the signal, it's up ahead somewhere. However, we might have a problem. From the chatter, I've heard the geth have been attacking this place for the last three days," I said.

"Yeah so?" asked Ash as she continued to drive around various obstacles, more than a few being broken ground vehicles.

"The colonists have only been fighting for little over a day, a day and a half at most," I answered.

"What are you thinking?" asked Jane seriously.

"I think that the colony was only attacked after Exogeni, which could mean one of two things. One that the colony was only attacked as an afterthought...not likely due to how many geth were assigned to wipe it out. Or two, that whatever Saren wanted wasn't at Exogeni but the colony."

"But everyone at the colony said they didn't have anything important. Why would they lie, we just saved them after all?" asked Ash, surprised.

"Could be anything, maybe they didn't know what it was, maybe they got sick of being used as cheap labour and wanted to make something on the side. There was that woman talking about how her dead captain thought there would be something valuable here. Or maybe they tried to trade it to Saren for their lives and he decided to kill them and they're trying to keep that little fact quiet … they did keep saying 'ask Fai Dan' when we asked any questions they didn't want to answer. Whatever it is, it can wait until later and maybe we can find something about what the Colonists are hiding at Exogeni. The geth did search there first," said Jane.

A moment later, we reached a blast gate that would take us into the next area and after hacking it open, we continued.

"Okay the radio signal is a lot stronger, we should keep an eye out. If the geth haven't been able to kill them, their location might not be easy to see," I called out.

"We've got some movement, it's a vehicle heading our way... it's not geth though," this time the voice was male.

"It should be 50 meters ahead and to the left," I informed.

Slowing down, we could see a chunk of rubble nearly covering what seemed to be a long corridor leading to a wider area, and it looked like someone used explosive charges to almost cover up the entrance. It's likely the only reason why they're alive as it would be too difficult and costly for the geth to wipe them out with a bottleneck like that.

Walking down the corridor, I noticed that all the crates were stacked up in such a way that anyone looking towards the entrance had both a good line of sight and as much protection as possible.

'Someone here is ex-military, there is no way a regular private security guard could pull this off.' I thought to myself as I look over at the various armed forces who had their guns pointed at us, their stance way to tense and their grips way to shaky … all except two. An older man with dark skin, balding hair and thick moustache who seemed to be in his mid-40s to 50s. Unlike the others, he was clearly relaxed with his gun fastened to his chest instead of his back as most people did. The weapon seemed quite old, and either didn't have the collapsing ability a lot of guns seemed to have, or it was just disabled to allow a quick draw. Either way, something told me he could draw and shoot faster than most people could blink. The other one was right next to him, seemed to be in his early 30s with white skin, a lot more hair and his gun on his back.

Before we could say anything a man rushed to this feet to stop us, clutching a pistol.

"That's far enough!" he exclaimed much to the exasperation of a nearby woman

"Relax Jeong, they're clearly not geth."

"Yeah Jeong, relax," said the man with long wavy hair calmly as he walks towards us, the older man following.

"Shut it Riggs, I'm not about to listen to someone who nearly blew us up! If I didn't need you, you'd already be fired."

"If you'd fired him, you'd already be dead. The only reason we're still alive is because Riggs managed to cover up most of the entrance and you know it! Without it we'd have no chance in hell holding this location!"

"I don't need to listen to you either, Murtaugh! As far as I care you're just as crazy as he is. Now who are you and what do you want!?" demanded Jeong.

And though he didn't raise his weapon towards us, I could tell that he was close to doing it and so could Shepard.

"Unless you want to use that, I think I'd really suggest holstering it before I holster it up your ass!" threatened Jane, her tone showing that she would have no problem doing so.

"Don't worry about him, he only cares about the company. By the way, my name's Juliana," welcomed the woman, her voice telling me that she was the same person I'd been picking up over the radio.

"And you trust far too easily! We don't know who these people are or where they came from!" argued Jeong.

"Well I'm just happy to see a friendly face, I thought we were the only survivors left," replied Juliana.

"Wait, you don't know about the survivors at Zhu's Hope?" asked Shepard.

"What!?" asked Juliana shocked before rounding on Jeong. "You said they were all dead!"

"I said that they were 'probably' all dead," clarified Jeong.

"They've been putting up a good fight but they're just not qualified to take on an enemy like the geth. If we'd taken much longer getting here I doubt they would have made it," added Ashley.

"We know just how difficult the geth are to fight first hand. If it wasn't for Riggs and Murtaugh, most of us here would be dead," informed Juliana as she gestured toward the survivors that dotted the hall. "The first day was the worst, the geth just kept attacking us relentlessly, but eventually they figured out that we were too dug in. They still send teams to test our defences every now and then but there haven't been any full attacks since yesterday."

"Well considering that we took out all the geth at the colony and on the sky bridge, I'm pretty sure that the geth will be focusing more on us so you have a bit more breathing room," said Jane.

"That's a relief. Thank you Miss?" queried Juliana.

"Shepard, Commander Shepard. Now I do need some information."

"And what kind of information would that be?" asked Jeong suspiciously.

"Can it Jeong, most of the geth are up ahead in Exogeni's headquarters, but there will still be some spread out around the place so keep your guard up," suggested Riggs.

"Which is private property owned by Exogeni! How do I know that you won't go poking around?" argued Jeong.

"The entire planet is being attacked by geth and you're concerned with some corporate bullshit?" exclaimed Ash.

"Don't be too hard on him, it is his job after all … in fact, I'm sure that he takes his job so seriously that he'll insist on coming with us to make sure we don't touch anything we shouldn't," I said calmly, causing Jeong to become alarmed.

"W-what? Me, go with you? I'm not a soldier, I could die!"

"Well it is a private property and if Exogeni is one of those companies that insist on a high level of security, then I'm sure that they would insist that you come with us … unless you think you can trust us to behave?" I ask.

To the side I could see Jane smirk as she saw what I was doing.

"Yes of course, y-you seem to be upstanding enough, so there will be no problem," babbled Jeong.

"I'll come with, Juliana's daughter Lizabeth has been missing for a few days and hopefully I'll find her at Exogeni," requested Riggs.

"Whatever, while you're there you can make sure they don't spend any more time looking around than they need to," huffed Jeong as he walks off.

"Thank you Riggs," said Juliana sincerely.

"Your welcome to come along … if you can keep up that is," informed Jane.

"Oh he can," answered Juliana before Riggs had a chance to. "Both Murtaugh and Riggs here are quite experienced in combat. I heard that Murtaugh is a veteran from the first contact war while Riggs has fought in numerous anti-piracy raids. They were both brought here to bolster differences and train the current security services; if it wasn't for that experience, we would have walked into half a dozen ambushes on the way here."

"Impressive, in that case, why don't both of you come with? It will be a bit tight with beefcake here," said Jane as she gestured to Wrex who just scowled, "but there's enough room for everyone."

"No thanks, these people need me here. Besides I'm getting too old for this shit, I took this job because I thought that a chief of security wouldn't have much of a workload … you can see how that went," replied Murtaugh.

With that they headed off to the Exogeni Headquarters.

OMAKE1-Haunting

I don't own Destiny or Mass Effect but both are completely awesome games.

Shepards POV

In the cockpit talking to Joker.

(sigh) "Another day, another dollar and another pirate base. I don't know when we'll get another tip to Saren's location, but I hope it's soon as if I have to keep collecting lost probes I'm going to punch something. Anyway let Tali and Garrus know they're coming with me on this field trip," I informed.

"What about Callum?" asked Joker.

"He's asked for some time off, so either he's too busy or he needs a break," I answered.

"Well to be fair, not only have you been taking him on most missions, but he has been training a few of the ground crew, designing new biotic amps, weapons and armour for the Systems Alliance. I don't know where he finds the time to do all that," said Joker.

"Good point, if I was doing all of that I'd ask for some time off. Anyway tell them to meet me by the Mako for a drop," I finished before heading to the lift.

After one long elevator ride … Tali still hasn't gotten around to making it faster, as the doors opened the only thing Shepard could see was an upside-down face.

"PROTHIANS ASS!"

"Welcome Shepard to my lair, how can I aid thy maiden in thy quest?" asked Callum spookily as he floated upside-down, dressed up as either a vampire or an ancient count or duke, and it was Callum … I could tell under all that makeup.

"...The fuck?" I ask.

"Forgive him … he tends to really get into the season," said a voice dryly.

Looking to the side I could see Casper floating over wrapped in … toilet paper? From his voice I could tell that whatever was happening, he wasn't that interested in.

"What season? What on earth is going on in my hangar bay?" I ask Callum, who was now floating right-side-up, "and how are you floating?"

"Oh, well it's the season of the lost. Where we remember all those who have fallen, and as for the floating thing we call it glide and all titans and warlocks can do it, though they perform it slightly differently and is mostly used to cover greater distances."

"...And why am I only finding this out now?" I ask annoyed. "And why haven't you used this before?"

"Sorry, I forget that I'm not working with people who have seen what guardians can do. I'll send a file later with a list of basic warlock abilities as well as others that you should know. As for why I haven't used glide before, it's due to the fact that it would either reveal the teams' location or would separate us," answered Callum.

"So what your saying is that you've been going slow so everyone can keep up with you?" I ask feeling a bit insulted.

"Not really, glide doesn't really make you go faster, it just makes it easier to travel over uneven terrain," answered Callum.

"Whatever, now I'm going on a mission and as long as this festival doesn't get in the way, I don't have a problem with it."

OMAKE2 Red and Blue Effect

This is an idea I've had for a while, however with all my other stories I don't just have the time to devote to another story so I'll just write it as omakes until I have enough to publish it as another story.

On Eden Prime,

"I wasn't expecting to find geth here, the situation is bad," said Nihlus sadly before something reaches his ear, some sort of music. "Hey do you hear that?"

"Don't worry, I've got it..." Saren started as he raised his gun before hearing the music as well causing him to stop momentarily.

Before Saren could open fire a blue circular portal appeared from nowhere and out of it came some kind of ground vehicle … heading right for them.

As Nihlus rolls out of the way he notices a few things, 1 that the vehicle has three passengers wearing heavy armour, each with a different colour. Red as the driver, aqua as the passenger and yellow as the gunner and that Saren was about to shoot him in the back.

"YOU BASTARD! You're behind this?!" shouted Nihlus opening fire.

"It's nothing personal, this needs to happen and you just got in the way," answered Saren calmly, returning fire.

"Hey Sarge, what should we do?" asked yellow aka Grif.

"Shoot the blue one!" ordered Sarge.

"Wait we don't even know what's going on!" tried aqua, aka Tucker, "and you're just saying that because the other guy's red!"

"And I don't care either way, this is a big gun and I'lll be damned if I don't use it," interrupted Grif before opening fire at one of the fighters … who just happened to be the one Sarge ordered him to shoot, causing him to retreat.

With Saren retreating, Nihluis ran over to the ones that saved his life.

"Thank you, you saved my life," said Nihluis sincerly.

"You're welcome noble warrior." replied Sarge.

"Now I don't know how you got here, or what that portal was, but I'm here with a human called Shepard to recover a Prothean Beacon and I would appreciate help with that," requested Nihlus.

"Hmmmm … of course," answered Sarge.

"What's he saying?" asked Grif.

"I don't have the faintest clue, but as one warrior to another, I can feel the wisdom coming out of his mouth."

"Wait … how do we even know it's a guy, for all we know its hot alien chick under all that armour!" argued Tucker.

'...the fuck is happening.' thought an extremely confused Nihlius.

"Yeah, but the last time you got it on with an alien you're the one that got pregnant remember?" asked Grif.

"Yeah but that was just one bad experience, I can't let it stop me from any future bangs!" exclaimed Tucker.

"What is going on!" shouted Nihlus getting everyone's attention. "Why can't you understand me? Are your translators off or something?"

"You know it's times like this I wish Andy was still around," mentioned Grif, "he may have been an asshole of a bomb but at the very least he could tell us what this guy-"

"or girl!" interrupted Tucker.

"or girl was saying," finished Griff.

'I now see why Saren hated humans so much,' thought Nihlus with sudden clarity, these humans had only been talking for a few minutes and already he wanted to shoot either them or himself. 'I think I'll better ignore them and wait for Shepard to sort this out, whatever is wrong with these humans I just hope it isn't infectious.'


End file.
